Retour à l'expéditeur
by Kelewan
Summary: TRADUCTION de Clothsofheaven. Draco Malfoy déteste vivre dans le Londres Moldu, jusqu'au jour où il commence à recevoir le courrier d'Harry Potter... HPDM Post-Poudlard
1. Part 1

**03/05/15**

 **Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

 **Et oui, je suis encore vivante ! Me voici à nouveau avec une traduction** **de Clothsofheaven,** **de sa très belle fic Return to Sender que j'ai découvert en 2011 (et oui ça passe…).**

 **Les chapitres arriveront une fois toutes les deux semaines, trois maximum, si j'avance normalement !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Clothsofheaven qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

 _ **Note de Clothsofheaven :** l'histoire est basée sur (deux des films les plus cruches jamais réalisés avouons-le) 'Vous avez un message' et 'Entre deux rives'. Tout comme mes livres préférés de tous les temps (autre qu'Harry Potter bien sûr)  Le journal de Bridget Jones et Bridget Jones : l'âge de raison, qui sont tous les deux basés sur Orgueils et Préjugés et Persuasion de Jane Austen. L'histoire contient également des phrases et des idées qui viennent de ces films et de ces livres._

 **Avertissement : slash/yaoi**

 **Sur ce,  
** **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Un rideau de pluie tombait à l'extérieur. Les fenêtres étaient embuées et la pluie martelait le toit du Square Grimmaurd. Le bruit avait mis en route le portrait de Mrs Black, mais avait aussi couvert ses horribles cris stridents.

Harry ouvrit l'une des grandes tentures poussiéreuses et scruta l'extérieur. Alors qu'il se penchait en avant, dans l'espoir de voir l'averse à travers la fenêtre parcourue de filets d'eau, un éclair déchira le ciel et illumina brièvement la rue déserte en contrebas.

Un moment plus tard le grondement du tonnerre retentit, si puissant que la vieille maison sembla s'ébranler. L'écho résonna dans le ciel pendant de longues secondes et la pluie redoubla d'ardeur.

\- Génial, soupira Harry. Vraiment génial.

\- C'est seulement une tempête, lui dit Hermione, alors que plusieurs araignées se faufilaient hors du canapé moisi sur lequel elle venait juste de lancer un sort de nettoyage en y pointant sa baguette.

\- Non, c'est un avertissement. Je n'aurais pas dû emménager ici.

Harry ferma les rideaux, s'éloigna de la fenêtre et revint près du carton qu'il était en train de déballer.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, Harry, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Hermione essaya de prendre un ton encourageant alors qu'elle prenait sa place à la fenêtre. Après s'être débattue avec le loquet, elle réussit à l'ouvrir d'une poussée et déposa les araignées dehors aussi précautionneusement que possible pour ne pas se faire tremper.

\- Tu parles comme Kingsley, grommela Harry.

\- Kingsley a raison et tu le sais, mon pote. (Ron traversa le salon en faisant léviter un carton devant lui.) Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Si tu penses que l'idée de Kingsley est si merveilleuse, pourquoi tu n'emménages pas ici toi-même ?

\- Désolé vieux, répondit Ron qui baissa sa baguette et envoya le carton sur le canapé. Hermione et moi avons justement trouvé un appartement extra, donc si elle obtient son poste à Sainte Mangouste, nous pourrons…

Le reste de la phrase de Ron fut noyée par un autre puissant grondement de tonnerre et Hermione s'exclama :

\- Ron, je viens juste de finir de nettoyer ça !

\- Désolé, répéta Ron en récupérant le carton et son contenu éparpillé. Ma main a glissé.

\- Ce sont les livres d'Harry sur son entraînement d'Auror, tu dois y faire attention ! continua Hermione en lissant le tissu froissé du canapé avec ses mains.

\- Je vais chercher les autres qui sont à l'étage moi-même alors, annonça Harry en prenant le carton des mains de Ron.

Harry voulait se retrouver seul pour se morfondre. Il savait qu'elle aurait son poste de Guérisseur haut la main.

Hermione et Ron allaient emménager dans un cosy appartement à Londres et Harry resterait coincé dans la maison déprimante de la famille Black, avec ses fantômes et ses murmures et ses sombres murs partant en lambeaux qui lui donnaient le cœur lourd.

Ron n'avait pas suivi la voie des Aurors comme Harry. A la place, il avait rejoint le Département de la Justice Magique en tant que Tireur d'élite de la baguette magique. Bien que son boulot soit similaire à celui d'Harry, il n'était pas aussi dangereux ou exigeant.

Harry venait juste de finir sa formation d'Auror, ce qui avait été son but depuis sa cinquième année quand Ombrage lui avait affirmé qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Ça avait été trois dures années, mais il avait finalement réussi.

Pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, Kingsley Shaklebolt l'avait emmené à l'écart et lui avait suggéré de quitter son appartement pour emménager au Square Grimmaurd qui était encore incartable et protégé par des sortilèges de sécurité. Apparemment Harry restait encore une cible majeure sur le terrain, même s'il avait appris comment dissimuler sa cicatrice pendant sa formation.

Harry avait poliment refusé l'offre au début. La maison du Square Grimmaurd était peut-être incartable, mais elle était certainement invivable, et même si Sirius la lui avait léguée, il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée d'y retourner dans un quelconque avenir.

En plus, Harry adorait son appartement Moldu. Il y avait vécu depuis la fin de la guerre. Il se trouvait à un pâté de maisons du Ministère, donc il pouvait se permettre d'aller à pied au travail tous les matins, avant de devoir rester cloîtré à l'entrainement tous les jours. Harry serait devenu fou s'il ne pouvait pas retourner à son appart après une longue journée de tests d'aptitude exténuants et de divers sortilèges d'esquive.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Kingsley était plutôt décidé à ce qu'il s'installe dans un endroit plus protégé. Quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait pas convaincre Harry de lui-même, il fit appel à Hermione Granger. En une semaine ils évoquèrent ensemble plus d'occasions dans lesquelles Harry pouvait mourir ou être sérieusement blessé que le Professeur Trelawney avait fait en six ans à Poudlard.

Entre le Ministre de la Magie et la sorcière la plus déterminée de toute l'Angleterre, Harry avait eu affaire à forte partie. La dispute continua sur plusieurs jours et finit abruptement une après-midi quand il rentra chez lui et découvrit son appartement bien-aimé complètement vide avec toutes ses affaires empaquetées dans sa vieille malle de Poudlard et plusieurs cartons.

Harry laissa tomber la boîte contenant ses vieux livres d'Auror sur son lit dans la chambre que Ron et lui avaient partagée l'été avant leur cinquième année, et regarda autour de lui. La chambre n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle était seulement plus poussiéreuse et sentait le renfermé.

Un bureau en pin se tenait encore dans le coin avec le portrait de Phinea Nigellus Black accroché au mur juste au-dessus. De l'autre côté, se trouvaient un fauteuil dont la couverture miteuse était rongée par les mites, ainsi qu'une étagère dépouillée.

Harry se déplaça lentement dans la chambre. Légèrement, avec le bout de ses doigts, il toucha les courbes en métal de la tête de lit et la bibliothèque vide, puis entoura de son index et de son pouce la poignée sphérique des tiroirs du bureau.

Il ne voulait pas être dans cet endroit effrayant. Même avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, il ne pouvait rien faire pour rendre la maison plus accueillante. Les murs étaient trop épais et miteux. Il voulait retourner dans son appart Moldu, où il pouvait entendre ses voisins bruyants et voir le papier peint hideux. Ici, il était déconnecté de tout et de tout le monde. La pièce semblait se refermer autour de lui, l'enlisant en lui-même d'une manière presque angoissante.

Il s'avachit sur le lit, assis sans bouger en laissant pendre ses mains entre ses genoux écartés. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Ron qui ouvrit la porte en la poussant du bout de sa basket. Il entra sans attendre d'invitation et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry.

\- Hermione est en train de faire à manger, dit-il. Tu vas bien ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Allez, Harry, dit Ron du ton le plus réconfortant qu'il put trouver dans la sinistre chambre. Ce n'est pas si mal. Au moins tu n'es pas en danger ici.

\- Je suis quand même en danger, marmonna Harry d'un ton où pointait le désespoir. En danger de devenir fou.

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. La tempête était en train de s'éloigner. Des morceaux de ciel se devinaient à certains endroits à travers les masses de nuages qui se dispersaient.

Ron pouvait deviner qu'Harry pensait à Sirius et au fait que lui aussi ne pouvait pas supporter de rester enfermé avec pour toute compagnie le portrait d'une vieille femme et un elfe de maison hargneux.

\- Tu sais, l'appartement que nous pensons acheter n'est pas loin, juste à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici, et mon bureau va être juste en-dessous du tien.

Harry pouvait voir le reflet flou de Ron dans la vitre et sa bouche se fendit d'un petit sourire forcé. Il appréciait les efforts de Ron et Hermione, mais ils n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de ce que c'était d'être coincé ici tout seul.

Harry était sur le point de réagir, mais il fut distrait par un son lointain, fluctuant et strident, qu'il identifia comme provenant du portrait de Mrs Black, maintenant audible vu que la pluie avait commencé à cesser.

\- Ron ? Harry ? Vous m'entendez ?

La voix d'Hermione était à peine audible à travers le vacarme.

Ron se leva et alla à la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? Est-ce que vous allez finir par descendre ici et faire taire Mrs Black, ou quoi ! Le dîner est presque prêt.

oOoOoOo

Draco fit tomber une poignée de couverts sur la table. « Il doit y avoir des putains de verres ici quelque part quand même. » pensa-t-il en commençant à ouvrir et fermer les portes des armoires à grand bruit alors qu'il cherchait des assiettes et des verres. Une boîte à pizza encore fermée était posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il trouva les verres dans la dernière armoire. Il scruta les immondes tasses pendant plusieurs secondes avant de choisir celle qui lui semblait la plus propre. Machinalement, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et le referma aussitôt.

« Note pour moi-même : penser à faire les courses. » se dit Draco alors qu'il présentait son verre sous le filet d'eau sortant du robinet de l'évier avant de lancer un sort de refroidissement dessus. Puis il retourna au frigo et récupéra le broc d'eau vide sur l'étagère nue. Il posa le broc dans l'évier et le remplit avant de le remettre dans le réfrigérateur. Cette fois, il remarqua un morceau de papier plié aimanté sur la porte et sur lequel était écrit _Cher Nouveau Locataire_.

Alors qu'il claquait la porte du frigo, Draco arracha négligemment la feuille du magnet qui la retenait, et l'amena à la table de la cuisine avec son diner. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises dépareillées, ouvrit sa boîte à pizza et se mit une part de pizza pas très cuite sur l'assiette qu'il s'était préparée.

Il prit son couteau et sa fourchette et essaya de couper la part en morceaux plus petits pour pouvoir manger sans avoir les mains grasses, mais la pâte était trop épaisse et le fromage trop filandreux. Il finit par prendre une deuxième part pour la manger avec ses mains. Puis il prit une gorgée d'eau, déplia la feuille de papier et commença à lire.

 _Cher Nouveau Locataire,_

 _Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison. En tant qu'ancien occupant, permettez-moi de dire que je suis sûr que vous adorerez vivre ici autant que moi._

 _J'ai déposé un formulaire de changement d'adresse à la poste, mais vous savez combien la distribution du courrier peut être hasardeuse. Donc, si jamais quelque chose passe quand même au travers des mailles du filet, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me transférer le courrier ? J'apprécierai vraiment. J'ai noté ma nouvelle boîte postale ci-dessous._

 _Merci d'avance,_

 _PS:_

 _Désolé pour le papier peint hideux. J'ai voulu l'arracher, mais ça aurait signifié se rapprocher encore plus du locataire de l'autre côté du mur, M. McAlister, qui joue de la cornemuse à cinq heures tous les soirs._ _Je vous suggère de quitter l'immeuble à cette heure-là ou de vous acheter une paire de boule Quiès®, car tout passe à travers les murs comme à travers du papier._

Un fil de fromage pendait de la bouche de Draco, il l'attrapa avec ses doigts et le repoussa entre ses lèvres pincées. Il essuya ses doigts plein de graisse sur la lettre, la froissa et la lança en direction de la poubelle qu'il avait remarquée pendant qu'il était en quête des verres.

Il finit par laisser les deux-tiers restants de son diner. La mozzarella était en train de se solidifier en une sorte d'amalgame huileux autour des bouts de champignons et de pepperoni. Il les regarda avec dégout. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que les Moldus eux-mêmes, c'était la nourriture moldue.

Il jeta les restes dans la poubelle, recouvrant la lettre froissée par la même occasion. Ce stupide Moldu et son courrier étaient le cadet des soucis de Draco. Il avait ses propres problèmes à régler maintenant, comme son nouvel emploi par exemple.

Draco vivait dans le Londres moldu depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce n'était pas son choix idéal de résidence, mais la vie après-guerre dans le monde magique était difficile pour lui. La guerre était finie, mais les gens continuaient à avoir du mal à lui faire confiance. A cause du passé de sa famille de Mangemorts, trouver un travail était une épreuve. Après d'innombrables et dégradants (selon lui) emplois moldus, on lui avait finalement donné un poste au Ministère de la Magie grâce à ses trois ans de « bonne conduite » selon le Ministère.

Même si Draco détestait vivre et travailler comme un Moldu, même lui devait admettre qu'il y avait certains aspects positifs à son nouveau mode de vie. Il avait appris que même si le monde moldu était inférieur, avec le temps il pouvait presque être agréable et facile à vivre. Vivre ici signifiait qu'il pouvait mener calmement ses affaires. Le Draco Malfoy plus jeune aurait rejeté cette certaine qualité. Après la chute de Voldemort cependant, ne pas être fixé du regard ou considéré comme un paria ou un criminel était tout à fait une nouveauté. Draco avait même trouvé que sans la présence permanente de ses parents interférant dans sa vie, celle-ci était encore plus simple.

Faisant les choses comme il l'entendait, il commença à défaire ses bagages. Il avait à peine fini de déballer le premier carton que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Désolée, je suis en retard.

Pansy fit irruption dans la pièce, entrainant avec elle les effluves du monde extérieur. Elle passa devant lui, lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue, et posa une pile de romans de poche et un sac marron de caviste sur la table basse cabossée.

\- Enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si j'allais déballer tout ça moi-même, dit Draco, mais il oublia vite les cartons et fit un geste vers le vin qu'elle avait amené.

\- Puis-je ?

Pansy fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du salon, regardant les chaises dépareillées et le papier peint immonde.

\- Que fais-tu dans cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle clairement étonnée.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix. C'était le seul endroit que je pouvais trouver en si court laps de temps.

\- Tu ne t'es pas encore battu avec le propriétaire, hum ? demanda Pansy en époussetant une chaise avant de s'asseoir.

\- Non. Avec le stupide voisin.

\- Draco…

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est difficile de s'accommoder des moldus.

\- On vit ici depuis trois ans maintenant. Quand apprendras-tu le comportement à adopter avec les moldus ?

\- Quand ils apprendront à ne pas mettre leur musique à fond quand j'essaie de lire. En plus, je ne suis pas parti à cause de ça. Mon bail arrivait à son terme.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu renouvelé ?

Draco haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

\- J'avais envie de changer.

\- Pour venir dans cet endroit horrible ?

\- Eh bien, peut-être que si une certaine personne me laissait emménager avec elle, nous ne serions pas ici en ce moment.

Pansy rosit légèrement et commença à triturer le tissu froissé de l'accoudoir de la chaise.

\- Je n'ai pas de chambre pour toi, dit-elle avant de marmonner, Daniel a finalement accepté d'emménager avec moi.

\- L'Infâme Daniel déménage avec toi et je suis coincé ici ! s'écria Draco d'un air incrédule, se laissant choir sans cérémonie sur la chaise située près d'elle.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, le prévint Pansy.

Bien sûr, elle le défendait maintenant, alors que la semaine dernière seulement elle avait appelé Draco en pleurs parce que l'Infâme Daniel l'avait rejetée quand elle avait fait de la place pour son pyjama dans son tiroir à chaussettes et suggéré qu'il garde des vêtements de rechange dans son appartement.

Draco pouvait imaginer une tonne de mots plus appropriés pour qualifier cet homme que « infâme », mais il se contenta de faire à son habitude.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sors avec un Moldu.

\- Je vis dans un appartement moldu. J'ai un travail moldu. Pourquoi donc n'aurais-je pas de petit ami moldu ?

\- Cet homme est lunatique. Un moment, il dit que ça commence à être trop sérieux entre vous quand tu lui fais de la place dans ton armoire, et le suivant il fait ses bagages pour _emménager…_

\- Je sais que ça a l'air ridicule, mais il semble vraiment engagé cette fois.

\- Moldus, grommela Draco.

\- En plus, tu devrais être reconnaissant, continua Pansy. Il pense qu'il peut te trouver un poste à son boulot.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa charité. J'ai obtenu un travail au Ministère aujourd'hui.

\- Oh Draco ! C'est merveilleux ! Ouvrons le vin !

\- Ne sois pas trop excitée. Je vais être l'assistant d'un assistant. A côté de ça, un boulot moldu est admirable.

\- Dans quel département seras-tu?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrai ça lundi, mentit Draco en baissant la voix.

Il savait exactement dans quel département il allait travailler. Il n'avait juste pas envie de faire face à la réaction de Pansy ce soir.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, s'anima-t-elle joyeusement. Tu pourras même trouver un endroit plus sympa et déménager d'ici quand tu commenceras à gagner de l'argent à nouveau.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Draco, versant le vin dans les tasses hideuses et en tendant une à Pansy. Ce n'est même pas la peine de déballer mes affaires.

\- Nous allons sortir tes livres au moins et donner un coup de propre à cet endroit. Il semblerait que le précédent occupant n'ait pas beaucoup nettoyé.

Draco hocha la tête pour montre son accord.

\- Il m'a laissé un mot sur le frigo.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça disait ?

\- Rien d'important. Le type d'à-côté joue de la cornemuse. Rien qu'un peu de magie ne peut résoudre.

\- Draco, dit Pansy en le regardant sévèrement. Ne fais pas ça. Tu viens juste d'emménager et tu es déjà en route pour te faire expulser.

\- Je parlais juste d'un sort de silence.

\- Promets-moi.

\- Je te le promets, répondit Draco en secouant sa main dédaigneusement.

Il décida de changer de sujet.

\- Quels livres m'as-tu apportés ?

\- Crime et châtiment de Dostoïevski. Ça parle d'un gars qui tue une pauvre femme avec une hache et, jusqu'ici, passe son temps à le regretter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « jusqu'ici » ? la regarda bouche bée Draco sous le choc. Me dis pas que tu l'as lu ?

Pansy travaillait dans une librairie moldue, mais n'avait jamais pris de livres pour les lire elle-même. Draco lisait des livres moldus et utilisait donc la réduction de Pansy en tant qu'employée depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler là il y a trois ans. Il passait son temps à lire entre ces horribles boulots moldus.

\- Non. J'ai jeté un œil aux premières pages, mais ça ne m'a pas intéressée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? Qu'as-tu amené d'autre ?

\- Le journal de Bridget Jones de Helen Fielding. Ça parle d'une jeune femme qui mange trop, boit trop et fume trop. Elle a un job sans issue et n'a pas de chance en amour.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est un livre qui parle de toi ! s'exclama Draco de façon dramatique, s'amusant du regard coléreux qui apparut sur le visage de son amie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, renifla Pansy froidement, buvant la fin de son verre de vin et sortant un briquet de la sa poche pour s'allumer une cigarette.

Draco la fixa en levant les sourcils.

\- Ok, il y a peut-être quelques similitudes, admit Pansy, après avoir pris une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et soufflé furieusement la fumée par le nez. Elle a un ami gay qui ne peut pas oublier un mec particulier…

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! s'écria Draco sur la défensive.

Pansy souleva son sourcil, imitant l'expression qu'il abordait précédemment.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter avait fini sa formation d'Auror, sourit-elle béatement.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

C'était au tour de Draco de souffler furieusement l'air par ses narines. Pansy aurait pu jurer avoir vu de la fumée, même s'il n'avait pas de cigarette.

\- Il sera au Ministère tous les jours, continua-t-elle sous le regard assassin de Draco. Comme toi. Comme c'est pratique.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il continua à la fixer à travers son verre alors qu'il prenait une grande gorgée de vin.

Harry Potter n'était pas la principale raison pour laquelle il avait tant voulu ce travail au Ministère. Pas du tout…

oOoOoOo

Ce n'était pas exactement la façon dont Harry avait imaginé son premier jour en tant qu'Auror. Pas du tout.

\- Retenez l'ascenseur ! appela-t-il, piquant un sprint à travers les portes dorées du Ministère.

Il avait essayé de son mieux de ne pas être en retard, mais son réveil avait fini à la poubelle, de même que tous ses objets électroniques, après qu'il ait emménagé.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner et d'attendre pour le prochain ascenseur quand une longue main pâle apparut et se glissa entre les portes en fer forgé pour les maintenir ouvertes.

\- Merci, dit d'une voix haletante Harry qui entra dans l'ascenseur en repoussant sa frange de devant ses yeux.

\- Pas de problème, Potter, fit une voix trainante d'un ton froid.

Harry tourna sa tête brusquement en direction de la voix familière au moment où les grilles de l'ascenseur se refermaient dans un crissement sonore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?

Ça faisait trois ans depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry avait posé les yeux sur son ancienne Némésis d'école. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Malfoy n'avait pas mis un pied au Ministère de la Magie depuis qu'il vivait comme un Moldu à Londres.

Malfoy semblait complètement à l'aise, cependant. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti du tout. Il était appuyé contre le mur de l'ascenseur, sa tête penchée, plongé dans un livre. Il n'avait pas sursauté comme Harry l'avait fait lorsque l'ascenseur avait cliqueté d'une façon abrupte et s'était mis à descendre.

\- Je vais travailler, répondit finalement Malfoy sur le même ton froid que la voix féminine qui résonnait à présent dans l'ascenseur.

 _'Niveau sept, Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques…'_

\- Tu travailles ici ? cria presque Harry d'un ton incrédule par-dessus la suite de l'annonce.

Malfoy haussa simplement les épaules, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis aujourd'hui.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et plusieurs notes volèrent dans l'ascenseur avant qu'elles ne se referment de nouveau.

\- Mais je croyais que tu étais pratiquement devenu un Moldu maintenant…

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche d'Harry avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Six ans passés à Poudlard lui avaient appris à ne jamais mentionner les mots Malfoy et Moldu dans la même phrase.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'arrachèrent à son livre et il fixa Harry d'un regard perçant. Il ouvrit La bouche, une réplique sans aucun doute cinglante sur le bout de la langue.

\- Tu…

 _'Niveau Six, Département des Transports Magiques, regroupant la Régie Autonome du Réseau de Cheminette, le Service de Régulation des Balais, l'Office des Portoloins et le Centre d'Essai de Transplanage.'_

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau et un large groupe de sorcières et sorciers s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Harry perdit Malfoy de vue et se retrouva écrasé contre le mur du fond. Il se contenta de regarder les notes qui battaient l'air en cercle au-dessus de sa tête pendant que l'ascenseur reprenait sa course vers les étages inférieurs.

Alors que _'Niveau Trois, Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, regroupant la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie, le Quartier Général des Oubliators et le Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus'_ était annoncé, presque toutes les notes fusèrent à l'extérieur et tout le monde quitta l'ascenseur à l'exception de Harry et Malfoy.

Harry fut surpris quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au Niveau Deux et que Malfoy ferma son livre dans un bruit sec avant de le glisser dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Tu descends aussi à ce niveau ? demanda Harry sur un ton incrédule, alors qu'il suivait Malfoy hors de l'ascenseur puis le long d'un couloir jalonné de portes.

Malfoy ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre.

\- On dirait bien, dit-il en continuant son chemin dans le couloir, tournant au coin et passant les lourdes portes en chêne surmontées de l'inscription _Quartier Général des Aurors_.

\- Tu travailles ici ? T'es un Auror ?

L'exclamation choquée d'Harry retentit si fort que tous les rires et discussions du Quartier Général des Aurors cessèrent. Même les notes de service qui allaient d'un bureau à l'autre semblèrent marquer une pause en plein vol.

Le silence ne fut pas long. Un homme en robe écarlate avec une longue queue de cheval qui avait été en train de parler à une sorcière portant un cache-œil commença à rigoler.

\- Bien sûr que non, Potter.

Richard Finch, Chef du Département des Aurors, se dirigea vers eux tandis que le bourdonnement des conversations reprenait dans l'Office.

\- Malfoy va aider Perpetua à l'archivage. Voilà, ajouta-t-il avec brusquerie, fourrant une liasse de parchemins dans les bras de Malfoy. Perpetua vous expliquera tout ça.

Il désigna du doigt une petite sorcière assise à l'air strict qui dictait quelque chose à une plume.

Après que Malfoy était parti, bizarrement sans protester ni employer les mots « mon père va en entendre parler », Finch fit signe à Harry depuis le couloir desservant les bureaux puis entra dans l'un de ceux du fond.

Alors qu'il mettait un pas à l'intérieur, Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul : venant des quatre coins de la pièce, les visages de nombreux sorciers recherchés étaient tournés dans sa direction. Il trouva immédiatement Sirius parmi eux.

\- Votre bureau, dit Finch sans enthousiasme. Voici la pire partie du boulot. C'est ici que vous ferez toute la paperasse.

Harry eut à peine une minute pour assimiler tout ça avant d'être tiré dans le couloir à nouveau.

\- Il est temps que vous rencontriez le reste de l'équipe.

Harry suivit mécaniquement Finch, se demandant silencieusement quelle partie de ce travail serait vraiment la pire. Faire des paperasses sous le regard de deux douzaines de criminels ou être dans la même pièce que Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

Toute la journée, Draco put sentir le regard de Perpetua vrillé sur lui si intensément qu'il fut étonné de ne pas avoir de trous dans le dos.

Perpetua était une petite sorcière au dos courbé et son corps était recouvert de diverses couches de vêtements de couleurs marron et gris indéfinissables. Elle avait un regard alerte et un air inquisiteur, comme un petit oiseau nerveux. Elle était toujours en train de l'observer ou de passer derrière son bureau pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Par chance, Draco était très doué pour faire semblant de travailler, tout comme il était très doué pour faire semblant que la présence d'Harry Potter ne l'avait pas dérouté dans l'ascenseur. Il s'était tellement habitué à ne voir Harry que lorsqu'il s'immisçait dans ses rêves la nuit, que le voir finalement en chair et en os l'avait presque choqué. Même après trois ans, la vue de cet homme lui faisait encore quelque chose.

D'une façon ou d'un autre, il réussit à finir sa journée sans encombre. Perpetua lui avait donné assez d'archivages à faire pour le distraire de ses pensées envers Potter.

Son travail avait été si intensif que la vue du petit paquet de lettres qui l'attendait chez lui en rentrant le fit frissonner de dégout. N'étant pas d'humeur à trier encore plus de paperasse, Draco les jeta sur la petite table à côté des livres que Pansy lui avait apportés la veille. Il était sur le point de prendre Le journal de Bridget Jones et de commencer à lire quand l'inscription notée sur l'enveloppe située en haut de la pile attira son attention.

 _M. Harry Potter  
_ _24 Darcy Street  
_ _Londres_

 _à suivre_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce début vous plaît =)**

 **A bientôt,  
** **Kelewan**


	2. Part 2

**17/05/15**

 **Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de cette traduction. Les choses avancent petit à petit !**

 **Disclaimer :** ** _Harry Potter_** **appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à** ** _Clothsofheaven_** **qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

 _ **Note de Clothsofheaven :** l'histoire est basée sur (deux des films les plus cruches jamais réalisés avouons-le) 'Vous avez un message' et 'Entre deux rives'. Tout comme mes livres préférés de tous les temps (autre qu'Harry Potter bien sûr) __Le journal de Bridget Jones_ _et_ _Bridget Jones : l'âge de raison_ _, qui sont tous les deux basés sur_ _Orgueils et Préjugés_ _et_ _Persuasion_ _de Jane Austen. L'histoire contient également des phrases et des idées qui viennent de ces films et de ces livres._

 **Avertissement : slash/yaoi**

 **Sur ce,  
Bonne lecture :)**

PS : merci à "guest" et juju pour vos commentaires :) j'espère que la suite de cette trad sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !

* * *

Draco bondit en arrière, portant sa main à sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation.

Au même instant, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand et Pansy entra, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

\- Draco, je vais laisser ça chez toi, dit-elle en déposant un sac rempli de paquets de cigarettes sur la pile de courriers se trouvant sur la table basse. Daniel pense que je dois arrêter de fumer. Je lui ai dit que j'arrêtais complètement. Je sais ce que tu vas dire… « il est chez toi depuis cinq minutes et il est déjà en train de te dire quoi faire », mais…

Pansy continua son discours, mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Seul l'atmosphère stagnante de son appartement – _celui d'Harry_ – lui parvenait aux oreilles dans un soupir.

Il se rua vers la poubelle et retira la vieille boîte de pizza ainsi que d'autres bouts de papier jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas seulement un reflet de la lumière ou quelque chose sorti tout droit de son imagination.

\- Donc maintenant je peux seulement fumer chez toi.

A ces mots, Pansy tendit la main vers le sac pour prendre un des paquets de cigarettes mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'inscription sur le courrier.

\- Draco, pourquoi y a-t-il une lettre adressée à Harry Potter sur ta table basse ?

Draco releva la tête après avoir relu la lettre commençant par _Cher Nouveau Locataire_ , le visage décomposé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle, arrachant le mot de ses mains tremblantes.

\- Cher Nouveau Locataire, articula silencieusement Pansy tandis qu'elle lisait en se concentrant comme le font les personnes qui ne lisent pas souvent.

Pansy finit de lire et après quelques secondes de silence pesant, elle leva la tête vers Draco et dit :

\- Allons-nous l'ouvrir ?

Draco déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. Il prit le premier courrier de la pile et le regarda fixement pendant un moment avant de le fourrer dans les mains de Pansy. Elle lui rendit le courrier en rigolant. Il lui donna de nouveau.

\- Ok, poule mouillée, je vais l'ouvrir, dit Pansy en roulant des yeux, déchirant l'enveloppe sans ménagement.

Ce n'était pas une lettre mais un magazine. Un abonnement par courrier. Pansy eut un petit sourire narquois.

\- C'est pour Harry Potter, ça ?

Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire.

\- Draco, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour _toi_ ?

Elle retourna le magazine et l'image d'un homme à demi-nu apparut sous le titre d'un célèbre magasine moldu gay, que Draco reconnut tout de suite, l'ayant lui-même déjà parcouru attentivement plusieurs fois.

Draco laissa échapper un bruit aigu. La revue n'était pas aussi provocante que _Sorciers et leurs Baguettes_ , mais le simple fait qu'elle appartenait à Harry Potter fit s'emballer son cœur et envoya du sang dans son aine plus rapidement que n'importe quel magazine pour adultes ne pourrait jamais le faire.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Draco, tu vis dans l'ancien appartement d'Harry Potter et tu reçois son courrier moldu. Est-ce que tu vas te contenter de regarder la pile de lettres d'un air stupide ou vas-tu faire quelque chose ? demanda Pansy, ponctuant ses derniers mots en le frappant à l'épaule avec le magazine.

\- Faire quelque chose ? dit Draco d'un ton aigu, ses mains tâtonnant pour ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Lui écrire une lettre. Lui renvoyer son magazine. Tu as sa boîte postale et il a demandé à ce que tu lui transfères son courrier.

\- Une lettre ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ?

Draco ne prit pas la peine de se verser un verre, il but une large gorgée de vin directement à la bouteille.

Le petit sourire de Pansy revint orner ses lèvres.

\- Que penses-tu de « Je vais te faire ce qui est montré en page 69 » ?

Draco s'étrangla avec sa gorgée.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas, là, dit-il d'une voix étranglée entre deux postillons.

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai, répliqua Pansy en haussant les épaules, lui enlevant la bouteille des mains. Houlà, calme-toi là-dessus.

\- J'en ai besoin, gémit Draco en essayant de récupérer la bouteille.

\- Qui est Bridget Jones maintenant ? le taquina Pansy, prenant elle-même une gorgée de vin à la bouteille.

\- Je suis Bridget Jones, grogna Draco, se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je suis Bridget Jones quand elle découvre que Mark Darcy a porté le pull à motifs de losanges uniquement parce que Una Alconbury lui a offert pour Noel.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu as déjà l'air bourré.

\- Bridget s'en foutait que Mark ne s'intéressait pas à elle pendant la réception « dinde au curry » parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était un vrai geek, mais quand elle a découvert qu'en réalité il était un avocat des droits de l'homme super sexy…

\- Attends une seconde. Est-tu en train de dire que tu pensais qu'Harry Potter ne te retournait pas tes sentiments parce qu'il était hétéro ?

\- C'est ça, dit faiblement Draco. Et c'était beaucoup plus facile de faire comme ça.

\- C'est de la merde ce que tu dis. As-tu jamais pensé que c'était peut-être parce que tu te comportais comme un salaud avec lui à l'école ? Et que peut-être, vraiment peut-être, tu pouvais être en mesure de réparer toutes tes mauvaises actions si tu le voulais _vraiment_ ? dit Pansy en lui jetant le magazine, comme si cela réglait leur conversation.

Draco cligna des yeux à son encontre plusieurs fois avant de partir à nouveau à la recherche du vin.

\- Donne-moi à boire s'il te plaît, fut la seule chose qu'il put lui dire.

…

Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Une lumière blanche se déversait par les rideaux grands ouverts, inondant tellement l'appartement qu'on avait l'impression que l'air était solide à cause des particules de poussière en suspension.

Ce n'était pas le soleil qui l'avait réveillé, cependant, mais le martèlement de sa tête.

\- Je ne boirai plus jamais, grogna-t-il en s'extirpant lentement du canapé.

Il entendit Pansy renifler dans la cuisine.

\- Je le croirai quand je le verrai, Miss Jones.

\- Vas te faire foutre, lui répliqua Draco en se mettant debout et en se frottant les yeux pour y voir plus clair.

Le salon était un vrai bordel. Des bouteilles de vins, des cartons et des livres couvraient presque entièrement le sol. La seule surface restante de libre était la table basse.

Des vagues de panique soulevèrent la poitrine de Draco.

\- Pansy ?

\- Ouais ?

Elle arriva de la cuisine en portant un verre d'eau.

\- Où est le courrier d'Harry ?

\- Tiens, dit Pansy en ignorant sa question et en lui tendant le verre d'eau. Bois ça.

\- Où est le magazine, Pansy ?

La jeune fille soupira et posa le verre.

\- Je l'ai renvoyé à Potter.

\- Quoi ? explosa Draco.

\- Je devais le faire parce que je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. C'est la parfaite occasion pour que tu établisses une connexion avec Potter. Obtenir une seconde chance avec lui, même.

\- Une occasion que tu as ruinée en lui renvoyant son courrier qui était, de façon évidente, ouvert ! hurla Draco.

Le volume de sa voix lui fit grincer des dents et il s'effondra de nouveau sur le canapé, tenant sa tête endolorie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis amie avec toi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te dis la vérité, répondit-elle, ramassant le verre d'eau et le pressant dans ses mains. Il fallait que je le fasse pour toi sinon tu aurais passé le reste de ta vie en outre à vin désespérée et sexuellement inactif, passant ses samedis soirs à la maison en lisant Jane Austen et en étant obsédé par Potter et ses magasines cochons.

\- Je te déteste, dit Draco, avant d'accepter l'eau et de la boire aussi vite que le vin. Je te déteste autant que Harry Potter me déteste.

oOoOoOo

Harry passait une journée de merde. Il avait passé tout la matinée et le début de l'après-midi sur le terrain et maintenant il avait de la paperasse qui s'empilait jusqu'au plafond de son bureau. Sans oublier que son courrier moldu avait été ouvert par la personne qui le lui avait transféré.

Il n'avait pas d'intimité, pas de temps pour lui. Quand il avait récupéré son courrier après le boulot, sa fureur avait tenu Mrs Black calme pour toute la soirée.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

C'était Kingsley Shaklebolt, entrant pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

\- Ça va, merci, répondit Harry de façon sarcastique.

Kingsley le regarda pensivement pendant un moment avant d'enlever une pile de dossiers de l'une des chaises pour s'asseoir.

\- Harry, je vais te dire ce que je dis à tout nouvel Auror. Heureusement, tu vas être le premier à l'entendre.

Harry reposa sa plume, perplexe, regardant Kingsley dans l'expectative.

\- Durant ton temps libre, pars aussi loin que possible de cet endroit. Va quelque part où tu peux être toi-même.

\- Je voudrais bien, dit-il froidement. Mais Hermione et vous, vous m'en avez empêché.

\- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres endroits ?

…

Ce soir-là, Harry se retrouva à Weasley, Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux.

Rien n'avait changé. Les Boîtes à Flemme s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond et les étagères croulaient sous les produits habituels.

George était sur ce qu'il appelait « le fil du farceur » [1] depuis que Fred était mort, mais la boutique était plus populaire que jamais et le magasin continuait à faire de bonnes affaires. C'était vide maintenant cependant, comme le reste du Chemin de Traverse à cette heure de la soirée.

\- Salut Harry, le héla Christina, l'assistante de George, de derrière le comptoir. Si tu veux aider, tu es un peu en retard. Nous sommes sur le point de fermer.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit Harry. Je suis venu parler à George.

\- Il est à l'arrière. Je vais le chercher.

\- Merci, dit Harry, en parcourant négligemment les étagères.

En arrivant devant les Feuxfous Fuseboum et les petits-fours Tourndelœil, ses lèvres dessinèrent un léger sourire tandis qu'il se souvenait de Fred et George en train de quitter l'école devant tout Poudlard y compris Dolorès Ombrage, et de s'éloigner en volant dans le soleil couchant.

\- Que faut-il pour le jeune Auror prometteur ? dit une voix derrière lui. Un leurre explosif ? Un Chapeau-bouclier peut-être ?

Harry se retourna.

\- Simplement une Crème Canari et deux Oreilles à rallonge, merci, dit-il à George, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr ? De ce que j'ai entendu, tu es en danger, en étant l'élite du Ministère, tout ça.

A ces mots, Harry se renfrogna.

\- Finalement, donne-moi aussi un petit-four Tourndelœil comme ça je pourrai échapper au boulot demain.

\- Je savais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'Oreilles à rallonge supplémentaires. Tu es juste venu ici pour t'enfuir de ton horrible travail.

\- Un autre jour comme aujourd'hui et je pourrais agir comme un Weasley.

\- Eh bien, on dit souvent qu'il vaut mieux sauter sur un balai et partir ailleurs. Tu devrais essayer un jour.

\- Vous aviez de la chance, vous. Vous aviez le magasin de farces et attrapes. Vous aviez un endroit où allez après avoir quitté Poudlard. Où je peux aller après le Ministère ? Nulle part.

\- Tu as ici. Tu peux démissionner et travailler ici avec moi.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

\- C'est simple au contraire. C'est l'enfer ton boulot, et je vais avoir besoin d'engager une autre personne quand Christina retournera à Poudlard le mois prochain. En plus, tu es presque chez toi ici. Tu as payé pour ça, je te rappelle, il n'y aurait pas de magasin sans toi.

\- C'est toi qui fais tout le boulot.

\- Je pourrais toujours avoir besoin de ton aide. Promets-moi au moins que tu y penseras.

\- Ok.

oOoOoOo

\- Draco ! Tout va bien ? Je suis venue dès que j'ai eu ton message !

Pansy surgissait toujours abruptement. Draco commençait sérieusement à regretter de lui avoir donné le double de la clé de l'appartement.

Il ne dit rien. Il montra seulement du doigt la lettre posée sur la table basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Harry a écrit une lettre au Nouveau Locataire. Comme quoi il était furieux qu'on ait ouvert son courrier.

Pansy la ramassa et commença à lire.

\- Mon Dieu, qui aurait cru que Harry Potter avait un langage aussi fleuri ?

\- C'est entièrement de ta faute. Je savais que…

Draco commençait à l'accuser, mais Pansy lui coupa la parole.

\- Oh, tais-toi, Draco. Ce n'est pas atroce. Ce n'est pas comme s'il savait que c'était toi.

\- _C'est_ atroce, dit Draco d'un ton cassant, en lui arrachant la lettre des mains et en lisant la dernière phrase à haute voix. « _Bien que j'apprécie que vous ayez transféré mon courrier, je vous remercie de ne plus violer mon intimité_ ». Il est énervé. Il me déteste. Il me déteste, Draco Malefoy, et il me déteste, le Nouveau Locataire.

Pansy ne faisait pas attention à lui. Elle était en train de récupérer une feuille sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco alors qu'elle griffonnait des mots sur le papier.

Il lut par-dessus son épaule.

 _Cher M. Potter,_

 _Je suis désolé d'avoir ouvert votre courrier._

 _Je sais que ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait, mais j'étais en train de boire le soir où j'ai reçu votre courrier. Veuillez me pardonner._

 _Sincèrement désolé,_

 _Le Nouveau Locataire_

\- En quoi ça va améliorer les choses ? demanda Draco d'air incrédule.

\- Envoie-lui, c'est tout, lui ordonna Pansy en lui tendant le morceau de papier et une enveloppe. Appelle-moi quand tu auras une réponse.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler. Plus jamais, martela le jeune homme.

Deux jours plus tard, Draco appela Pansy à contrecœur.

\- Je savais que les excuses allaient marcher ! s'écria Pansy au téléphone. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Draco lut la lettre à voix haute.

 _Cher Nouveau Locataire,_

 _J'accepte vos excuses. J'ai du mal à garder mon sang-froid en général, et je sais qu'il ne faut pas écrire sous l'effet de la colère, mais le fait d'avoir vu que mon courrier privé avait été ouvert fut la dernière couche d'une journée horrible._

 _J'aurais pu vous suggérer de boire une grande tasse de café chaud pour faire passer votre gueule de bois. C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à avaler dans ces cas-là._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien_

 _Harry_

Pansy demanda ensuite à Draco de prendre une nouvelle feuille de papier alors qu'elle lui dictait la réponse à envoyer.

Ils finirent par raccrocher et Draco était sur le point de réécrire sa réponse au propre quand il eut soudain une idée.

…

Le lendemain, il s'approcha avec précaution du bureau d'Harry.

Harry lui tournait le dos, toute son attitude imposant la distance, l'éloignement. Il était en train de fixer du regard un dossier sur son bureau, la tête et les épaules pendantes.

Draco réfléchit. Il voulait trouver un moyen de parler à Harry, non pas parce que celui-ci lui plaisait, mais parce que le brun semblait à cet instant plus que malheureux. Il devait trouver quelque chose d'approprié à dire, qui lui permettrait d'entamer la conversation.

Une myriade de pensées traversèrent son esprit, même s'il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'expérience de se montrer agréable, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter.

\- Dure journée, Potter ? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Harry ne bougea pas.

\- Va te faire voir, Malfoy.

\- Je fais simplement mon boulot, Potter, soupira Draco.

Le blond déposa encore plus de paperasses sur le bureau, et y ajouta une tasse de café.

Harry releva la tête au tintement que fit la tasse au contact du bureau.

\- C'est une tasse de café.

\- Tu fais toujours appel à ta capacité inutile à souligner l'évidence, à ce que je vois. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, je suppose, dit Draco d'une voix traînante, en se giflant mentalement.

Les vieilles habitudes avaient effectivement la vie dure. Il avait tellement insulté Harry à l'école, qu'il allait être difficile de s'arrêter, même s'il en avait la volonté.

De toute évidence, Harry aussi restait habitué aux insultes. Il ignora complètement la remarque de Draco.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené du café ?

Les prunelles de Draco rencontrèrent celles d'Harry. Il eut un sourire narquois, par habitude, une réplique cinglante sur le bout de la langue, et puis il se ravisa.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est mon boulot.

Au moins, il pouvait toujours mentir. C'était une habitude qu'il n'était pas près d'abandonner de sitôt.

\- C'est ton boulot de m'apporter le café ?

\- Pas seulement toi, Potter. Tous les Aurors ont besoin de rester éveillés quand ils font leur paperasse.

Et un autre mensonge parfaitement exécuté. Il n'allait certainement pas servir le café à tous les Aurors comme un vulgaire elfe de maison.

\- C'est ton boulot ? répéta Harry.

\- Oui, je viens juste de te dire que…

\- Par l'Enfer, Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Un Ron confus au visage rouge apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ne me dis pas que je dois l'expliquer à tous les deux, dit Draco d'une voix traînante. Je serai ici tout l'après-midi.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as été arrêté, gronda Ron.

\- Non, Weasley. Je travaille ici, siffla Draco avec un rire qui sonnait creux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je ferais mieux de retourner travailler.

Draco sortit du bureau, sous le regard mauvais de Harry et Ron.

\- Il travaille ici, affirma Harry sans enthousiasme, sous le regard incrédule de Ron.

\- Il n'est pas un…

\- Non, c'est l'assistant de la secrétaire.

\- C'est bien fait pour lui. Toutes les fois où il se moquait du travail de Papa… On devrait lui balancer ça à la figure.

\- Il ne le mérite pas. En plus, j'ai beaucoup trop de paperasse à faire.

\- Mais il est midi !

\- Je sais, mais si je ne commence pas maintenant, je n'en verrai pas le bout, et j'ai pas envie de devoir rester tard encore une fois.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu veux que je te ramène un café pour t'aider à surmonter tout ça ?

\- Merci, mais Malfoy m'en a déjà apportée un, dit Harry en montrant la tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée.

\- C'est le boulot de Malfoy de te ramener du café ? s'écria Ron bouche bée, hésitant entre la surprise et le ravissement.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oh, mec ! Nous devons vraiment lui balancer ça à la figure !

\- Peut-être une autre fois.

\- Ok, soupira Ron. Je te laisse à ton boulot.

\- A plus, dit Harry en le regardant partir.

\- Tu as bien vérifié que le café n'était pas empoisonné avant de le boire, hein ? ajouta Ron en passant sa tête par la porte.

\- Salut Ron, dit Harry avec dédain.

\- Ok, mon pote. À plus tard.

Harry vérifia que Ron était parti pour de bon avant de sortir deux lettres de la poche de sa robe. Il s'était arrêté à sa boîte postale sur le chemin du boulot ce matin et il avait trouvé une autre lettre du Nouveau Locataire qui l'attendait. La deuxième lettre était de George Weasley. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Harry plus tôt dans la journée. Harry était content d'être enfin seul pour les lire.

La lettre de George consistait juste en une petite note attachée à une boîte de Tourndelœils qui disait : _Au cas où tu as envie de faire un break._

Harry rigola avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

L'autre disait :

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je me sens vraiment mal à l'idée que j'ai contribué à votre horrible journée. J'avais moi aussi eu une journée atroce ce jour-là, d'où le fait que j'avais trop bu._

 _Cependant je dois dire que votre magazine m'avait un peu égayé._

 _Je suis désolé si j'ai l'air trop rapide. Nous devrions peut-être nous présenter un peu plus convenablement._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Dans l'attente, le mystérieux Nouveau Locataire_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il repoussa ses dossiers sur le côté et commença à rédiger une réponse.

oOoOoOo

La réponse d'Harry arriva presque aussi vite qu'un retour de courrier. Draco la trouva un après-midi en rentrant du boulot.

Voulant exercer son self-control, il laissa l'enveloppe blanche sur la table alors qu'il alluma la télé, se fit un sandwich et s'assit devant son assiette et un verre d'eau.

Il mangea la moitié de son pain de seigle au fromage avant de reposer le sandwich entamé sur l'assiette. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il prit son couteau, le lécha pour le nettoyer et ouvrit la tranche de l'enveloppe avec.

Draco lut la lettre lentement, savourant chaque mot.

 _Ok, mon mystérieux correspondant, je m'appelle Harry et j'ai vingt ans._

 _Je travaille dans les forces de l'ordre, un boulot où je prends constamment des risques (selon mes amis du moins). Je ne voulais pas déménager de cet appartement, mais après avoir été harcelé et persuadé par mes amis, j'ai emménagé dans une maison plus sûre, si l'on peut dire. Ils me tueraient s'ils savaient que j'écris des lettres à un parfait inconnu._

 _Je déteste vivre dans cet endroit. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible, comme si personne ne pouvait me voir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça comme je vivais à Darcy Street. Le papier peint était plus sécurisant que les pierres qui m'entourent maintenant._

 _Qu'en est-il de vous ? Vous n'avez même pas dit votre nom._

Draco replia soigneusement la lettre et la posa à côté de l'assiette. Il mit ses paumes sur la table et attendit l'afflux d'émotions qui n'allait pas tarder à le submerger.

Les mots étaient bouleversants, peut-être parce qu'ils racontaient beaucoup plus que ce qui était écrit.

Ce n'était pas les mots qui le dérangeaient, c'était la lettre elle-même. Il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant de vision de la vie semblable à celle-ci. Il avait appris plus sur Harry Potter en dix phrases que depuis les dix ans qu'il le connaissait.

Il reprit la lettre et la relut une nouvelle fois, bien que les mots se soient déjà imprimés dans son esprit.

Draco éteignit la télé et se leva pour trouver du papier et un stylo, repoussant sa chaise qui racla bruyamment. Le téléphone sonna à cet instant.

Il écouta Pansy laisser un message sur le répondeur, ne voulant pas briser sa concentration en répondant au téléphone. Il voulait écrire une réponse à Harry de lui-même cette fois.

Le silence revint et il retourna s'asseoir à table pour commencer sa réponse.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Non, je n'ai pas mentionné mon nom et je préfère ne pas le faire, si ça ne vous dérange pas. C'est normal, après tout, vous connaissez mon adresse. Je pense que ça suffit pour l'instant._

 _De plus, je pense qu'un peu de mystère peut être excitant. Vous me pardonnerez, mais ma vie a plutôt tendance à être ennuyeuse._

 _Je travaille dans un bureau. Je ne suis rien d'important. Je trie des papiers et je fais le café. Je suis invisible aussi._

 _Bien que je ne dirais pas que mon emploi actuel est idéal, il me permet de vivre ici, dans cet appartement, et ça me suffit pour le moment._

 _J'aime vivre à Darcy Street car ça me donne de l'espoir. Ça me rapproche de quelqu'un dont je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me regarderait de nouveau un jour. Mais je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec vous._

 _Dites-m'en plus sur les choses que vous aimez._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Pour l'instant tu peux m'appeler : un ami._

 _à suivre_

* * *

[1] L'auteur a écrit « Joker's block », mais comme je ne savais pas comment le rendre en français, j'ai utilisé l'expression « être sur le fil du rasoir » en changeant « rasoir » par « farceur », mais si vous trouvez mieux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

 **A bientôt !  
Kelewan**


	3. Part 3

**03/06/15**

 **Et voilà le troisième chapitre de cette traduction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira =)**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à _Clothsofheaven_ qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

 ** _Note de Clothsofheaven :_** _l'histoire est basée sur (deux des films les plus cruches jamais réalisés avouons-le) 'Vous avez un message' et 'Entre deux rives', tout comme mes livres préférés de tous les temps (autre qu'Harry Potter bien sûr)_ _Le journal de Bridget Jones et Bridget Jones : l'âge de raison, qui sont tous les deux basés sur Orgueils et Préjugés et Persuasion de Jane Austen. L'histoire contient également des phrases et des idées qui viennent de ces films et de ces livres._

 **Avertissement : slash/yaoi**

 **Sur ce,  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Draco parcourut le chemin en pierre le long de l'immeuble, puis il s'arrêta devant la clôture bleue pâle qui soustrayait le jardin aux regards des passants. Des fleurs de couleurs orange, jaune et rouge passaient par-dessus la clôture, tel les flammes d'une cheminée.

Le portail s'ouvrit en grinçant. Draco fit un pas et retint son souffle. Après une journée passée enfermé au Ministère, on aurait dit qu'il sortait des ténèbres pour entrer au paradis.

Le soleil posé sur la ligne d'horizon rayonnait telle une sphère orange resplendissante de flammes, parfaitement ronde sauf en bas où elle s'aplatissait légèrement.

L'atmosphère était tellement tranquille qu'elle en était magique. La beauté surnaturelle du jardin lui allait droit au cœur. Il resta debout à regarder devant lui. Son esprit était vide, toutes les questions et les doutes qui le harcelaient s'évanouirent à la vue merveilleuse du spectacle devant lui, sous la lumière du coucher de soleil. Il sut avec certitude que cet endroit était extraordinaire.

 _C'est un temple_ , pensa-t-il, _dont l'esprit est contenu dans les parterres de fleurs infinis et dans l'architecture impeccable de la nature_.

 _C'est le temple d'Harry._

Il regarda sa montre et remarqua que le soleil couchant avait changé les poils sur ses bras en fils d'or. Il était cinq heures exactement. Il n'entendait pas du tout la cornemuse de M. McAlister. Il soupçonna qu'Harry avait peut-être lancé un sort de silence permanent sur le jardin.

\- Pas mal, Harry, murmura-t-il. Pas mal du tout.

Il découvrit dans un coin un grand sapin sur lequel un hamac délabré était suspendu aux branches. Il se mit en chemin vers l'arbre, mais un tuyau d'arrosage enroulé le fit s'arrêter tout net une deuxième fois, car il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent.

Il finit par grimper, se laissant tomber maladroitement dans le hamac délavé, et il ajusta son corps dedans alors qu'il roulait d'un côté et de l'autre à cause de son poids.

Quand le hamac fut de nouveau stable, il sortit la dernière lettre d'Harry de sa poche, et la relut pour la deuxième fois.

 _Cher ami,_

 _J'aime la tarte à la mélasse, et comme tu le sais déjà, j'aime le café._

 _J'aime aller voir un de mes amis qui possède un magasin en ville. C'est toujours occupé et plein d'enfants. Je l'aide parfois en allant derrière le comptoir._

 _Mais surtout, j'aime le jardin en bas de Darcy Street. J'aime tout là-bas. La façon dont on sent et dont on voit les fleurs avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Le fait qu'on ne peut pas voir quoi que ce soit au-delà de la clôture du jardin, sauf le ciel. Et c'est aussi l'endroit idéal pour éviter l'heure de M. McAlister._

 _A ton tour ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?_

Draco sourit, plia la lettre et la remit dans sa poche. Il sortit un stylo et une feuille blanche pour écrire sa réponse.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'aime lire des livres. Ma meilleure amie travaille dans une librairie et elle m'amène toujours de quoi lire._

 _J'aime beaucoup les livres de Jane Austen. Mon préféré est Persuasion._

 _Ça parle de l'attente. Ça parle de deux personnes qui se rencontrent. Ils tombent presque amoureux, mais le timing n'est pas bon et ils doivent se séparer.  
Des années plus tard, ils se rencontrent de nouveau et se donnent une deuxième chance. Mais les choses sont toujours compliquées. Ils ne savent pas si trop de temps a passé, s'ils ont attendu trop longtemps, si c'est trop tard pour tenter quelque chose._

 _C'est mon livre préféré, mais ce que je préfère le plus dans l'absolu, je viens juste de le découvrir aujourd'hui._

 _J'aime rentrer à la maison et trouver une lettre de toi. J'aime m'asseoir dans ton jardin, probablement à la même place où tu t'asseyais, et lire ce que tu m'as écrit._

 _Je suis assis dans le jardin en ce moment, alors que je t'écris, dans le hamac suspendu au grand sapin._

 _Le soleil est en train de se coucher, colorant tout d'une lueur dorée. Je peux voir tous les détails, tout est illuminé, chaque feuille et chaque fleur dans cet endroit que tu aimes._

 _C'est magnifique. Tout ce que tu y as fait le rend magnifique._

 _Merci de me l'avoir montré._

 _Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour de ce que j'aime. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas oublié de me parler de ton petit ami, par exemple ?_

oOoOoOo

Harry marchait dans les couloirs du Ministère en allant à son bureau, le long d'un itinéraire si familier pour lui désormais qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Un collègue Auror le croisa. Il grommela en signe de reconnaissance. Puis son visage se transforma soudainement en un sourire ironique. Ce n'était pas le Ministère qui était insupportable et ennuyeux, c'était lui en fait.

« Je suis taciturne à ce point ? » se demanda-t-il. « Après avoir passé ma vie dans cet endroit, j'ai fini par en être lassé, et par être déçu de moi-même ?"

Il rejeta rapidement la question, ce qu'elle signifiait pour son futur, ainsi que la faible mais néanmoins accablante sensation de solitude qui vivait en lui comme une maladie, et il essaya d'être positif.

Le jeune homme espérait que cette journée se finisse vite, car il attendait impatiemment quelque chose. En effet, à présent, le magazine était distribué tous les jours, ça voulait donc dire qu'il allait recevoir une nouvelle lettre d'Austen.

Harry avait baptisé son mystérieux ami épistolaire Austen en référence au livre dont il lui avait parlé. Harry avait besoin de donner un nom au visage qu'il avait imaginé dans sa tête tous les jours depuis ces dernières semaines.

Ils flirtaient presque dans leurs derniers échanges. Le sourire d'Harry devint sincère comme il se remémorait leurs phrases évocatrices.

 _Eh bien, évidemment, j'aime mon petit ami. Il est blond et parfait, tout ce que je peux souhaiter chez un homme._

 ** _Cool. J'ai un petit ami moi aussi. Cheveux bruns. Beau petit cul. Magnifique._**

 _Je plaisantais. Je suis seul._

 ** _Cool. Moi aussi. Et je suis blond. :-)_**

\- Tu sembles de bonne humeur !

Harry sursauta légèrement quand son rêve éveillé s'arrêta brutalement. Hermione l'attendait dans son bureau.

\- Ou pas, commenta-t-elle, tandis que le visage d'Harry reprenait son habituelle mine renfrognée. Tu as l'air vachement malheureux, en fait.

\- Mais non. Je suis juste occupé. Trop de crimes, ce qui signifie trop de paperasses.

Il récupéra une pile de dossier pour faire de la place à Hermione. Elle s'assit sur un minuscule coin du bureau.

\- Il y a autre chose ? le pressa-t-elle.

Harry soupira. Elle lui lança un regard noir, signifiant qu'elle n'allait pas se contenter d'une vague réponse.

\- Travailler dans mon jardin me manque. C'est magnifique à cette période de l'année.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ses pensées étaient évidentes. 'Harry a besoin de prendre sa vie en main.'

\- Livré à toi-même, avec de la terre, des pots de fleurs, des racines et de la boue ?

\- Du compost, la reprit Harry.

\- Les Dursley avaient l'habitude de te faire jardiner, dit Hermione.

Elle voulait dire par là : 'Tu devrais détester ça.'

\- J'aime mon jardin. Il est paisible.

Hermione changea de sujet avec tact.

\- Je reçois quelques personnes à dîner demain soir. Une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle lui en parlait. Ron aussi lui en avait touché un mot. George en avait entendu parler également et il avait organisé une soirée de promotion dans son Magasin pour avoir une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Harry lui avait rapidement proposé de l'aider.

\- J'ai promis à George que je les aiderai au magasin, lui et Christina.

\- J'aimerais que tu puisses venir, continua Hermione. Giles Benwick de mon travail vient. C'est un gars vraiment charmant et il est impatient de te rencontrer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, tu sais…

\- Hermione, je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux que je sois heureux avec quelqu'un et que je fasse et que je ressente les mêmes choses que toi. Mais nos vies amoureuses ont toujours été différentes, pourquoi elles commenceraient à se ressembler maintenant ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois toujours seul.

\- Je ne suis pas seul. Pas complètement.

\- C'est vrai. Tu auras toujours Ron et moi. Nous habitons vraiment ensemble maintenant, puisque j'ai fini de déballer les derniers cartons ce matin. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques rues de toi.

oOoOoOo

Quelques bureaux plus loin, l'esprit de Draco était lui aussi concentré sur la vie amoureuse d'Harry.

'On est en train de retomber dans notre vieille routine', pensa Draco. 'Mais avec quelques nouvelles variations intéressantes. On ne se bat pas autant, ou certainement pas de la même manière.'

Il se remémora leur dernière « discussion ».

\- Bonjour, Potter.

\- Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton bureau est toujours en bordel ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure?

\- C'est difficile à croire quand on sait que tu n'as jamais réussi à le faire en fait.

\- Je dois finir ces papiers.

\- Je dois finir le classement.

Pour quelques raisons que ce soient, l'un ou l'autre, ou parfois les deux, avaient l'air de se retenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Draco trouvait que cette retenue ajoutait une sorte de tension attractive à tout ça.

Draco voulait toujours Harry et cette partie de leur routine ne changerait effectivement jamais. Même après la guerre, quand Harry était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui de toutes les manières possibles, Draco le voulait.

Pouvoir se retourner dans la nuit, sentir le corps d'Harry contre lui au lieu du vide habituel… Draco le voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal.

Il espérait qu'Harry avait ressenti la même chose que lui. Il espérait qu'Harry avait maudit son nom comme lui avait maudit le sien. Et qu'il en avait souffert. Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait que ces pensées étaient un vœu pieux.

Quand il sentit sa vieille rancœur et sa colère commencer à gronder en lui, il les fit taire. C'était fini, se rappela-t-il. C'était fini. Il est parfois préférable de laisser certaines choses enfouies.

Il fit le vide dans son esprit pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la dernière lettre que lui avait envoyée Harry.

Il était temps d'aller de l'avant. De faire un nouveau pas. Ce nouveau pas qui allait l'amener plus près du brun.

Il positionna la lettre pour qu'elle soit en dehors du regard perçant de Perpetua et commença à rédiger sa réponse.

 _Mon très cher Harry Potter,_

 _Je veux te donner quelque chose. Le jardin est important pour toi, donc je veux te donner quelque chose qui m'est cher aussi._

 _J'ai choisi Persuasion, mon livre préféré. Si tu as le temps, lis-le. Prends-en soin._

 _Un jour, j'espère, nous nous rencontrons et nous pourrons parler en personne. Jusque-là, ton jardin est en sécurité avec moi._

 _Attendant patiemment,_

 _Ton ami_

oOoOoOo

Avec l'aide d'Harry, installer la boutique pour la soirée de promotion prit juste une heure. Après ça, Christina emmena Harry et George dans un café moldu de l'autre côté du Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait un tableau noir à l'entrée de l'établissement sur lequel étaient inscrites les spécialités du jour. A l'intérieur, tout le long des murs, se tenaient de petites alcôves à l'air confortable.

Ils s'assirent dans l'une d'entre elles et Harry prit le dépliant qui était placé sur la table, pensant qu'il s'agissait du menu.

\- Thé glacé pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Ils ont aussi de délicieux beignets à la confiture, conseilla Christina.

\- Juste du café pour moi, merci, dit Harry.

George alla chercher leurs consommations, mais Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard du dépliant qui s'avérait ne pas être le menu finalement.

\- 'Homme pour femme, femme pour homme, homme pour homme, femme pour femme', lit-il à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Tu remplis un de ces formulaires et ils le rangeront dans le livre sur le comptoir. Si quelqu'un veut te rencontrer, ils arrangent le rendez-vous, expliqua Christina.

\- Quelle stupide façon de rencontrer quelqu'un, dit George en revenant.

Il s'assit avec leurs boissons, les posa sur la table, puis il prit le dépliant des mains d'Harry et parcourut les pages.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as rempli l'un de ces formulaires ?

\- Je suis venue ici un soir, j'ai bu trop de café et j'en ai rempli un, avoua Christina. Et alors, comment est-ce que je suis supposée rencontrer quelqu'un sinon ? lança-t-elle face au regard taquin de George.

\- Des tas de gamins de Poudlard viennent à la boutique pendant les vacances.

\- Aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais regardée. En plus, je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de quelqu'un pour qui une soirée romantique consiste à lancer des Feuxfous Fuseboum.

\- Nos clients sont beaucoup plus normaux que tous ces mecs chelous qui remplissent ces formulaires à la con.

\- Mais non, c'est complètement normal. Je vais te montrer.

Christina se leva et récupéra le livre posé sur le comptoir.

\- Tu vois ?

\- 'JH hum., beau, grand, 27. CH JF civilisée charmante, 25-30.' lit George à voix haute en prenant une voix stupide.

\- Ça veut dire quoi JH hum, CHJF , demanda Harry.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : "Jaguar hilare et humide", suggéra George. Et "Caribou hideux, jaune et flasque".

\- Pff... Ça veut dire "Jeune Homme avec de l'humour" et "Cherche Jeune Femme", répondit Christina, soufflant avec colère dans la paille de son thé glacé.

\- C'est clair que tu dois avoir un bon sens de l'humour pour être aussi stupide et ne pas épeler les vrais mots, ricana George.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, répliqua Christina, arrachant le livre des mains de George et tournant les pages.

\- Ici, regarde. 'Je suis grand et blond. J'ai des yeux bleus et un corps de rêve.' Il a l'air plutôt charmant, ajouta vivement Christina.

\- Ne sois pas trop excitée, dit George. Il est dans la section homme pour homme.

\- Dommage.

Christina sembla déçue pendant un court moment, puis elle eut un rictus et lança à Harry un regard lourd de sens.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à cette annonce, toi ?

\- Pas question, dit Harry en même temps que George s'exclamait « C'est une super idée ! »

\- Oh, allez, Harry, encouragea Christina. Ça sera rigolo. En plus, c'était quand la dernière fois que t'as eu un rendez-vous amoureux ?

\- Il y a trop longtemps, c'est clair, répondit George. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu vois un peu le monde extérieur, Harry. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as la chance d'écrire à un parfait inconnu, ajouta-t-il.

Harry s'esclaffa.

\- Ce n'était pas une blague, dit George.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors, pourquoi as-tu-ri ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste comme ça.

\- Alors, réponds à l'annonce, le pressa George.

\- Non, je ne…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as un petit ami secret ? le taquina Christina.

\- Euh… Non. Je…

\- Tu as hésité, commenta George, faisant paniquer Harry.

La situation était en train de se transformer en un scénario qu'il aurait plutôt imaginé rencontrer s'il avait été à la fête d'Hermione. Dans un souci de dire quelque chose, et pour éviter à tous prix leurs suggestions, il laissa échapper désespérément :

\- Il y a quelqu'un. C'est une sorte de relation longue distance.

Le livre retomba et fut oublié en un instant. George et Christina se penchèrent sur la table avec avidité.

\- Et tu comptais nous laisser échafauder des plans pour te caser pendant longtemps ? Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

\- En fait, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment rencontrés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non.

George et Christina se regardèrent brièvement avant de se retourner vers Harry.

\- Soyons clair : on va te regarder fixement jusqu'à ce que tu nous dises tout.

Harry soupira. Il pourrait être bon de parler d'Austen à quelqu'un d'autre et de se libérer de ce poids sur la poitrine.

\- Ok. Je vais faire mieux que ça. Je vais vous montrer.

Il sortit les derniers courriers d'Austen de la poche de son manteau et les donna à ses amis. Il attendit avec impatience tandis qu'ils les parcouraient.

\- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Il a l'air gentil, dit Christina.

\- Il a l'air gentil, répéta Harry impatiemment. Quoi d'autre ?

George eut un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Il a une écriture merveilleuse.

\- George…

George abandonna sous le regard impatient d'Harry.

\- Comment ça a commencé ?

\- Il habite dans mon ancien appartement. Il me transfère mon courrier.

\- C'est tellement romantique, soupira rêveusement Christina, en remuant sa paille dans le reste de glaçon fondu au fond de son verre.

George acquiesça en hochant la tête.

\- Quand vas-tu le rencontrer ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu devrais le rencontrer.

\- Mais, et s'il s'avérait être… eh bien, comme un de ces mec chelous qui remplissent les formulaires d'ici ?

\- Et alors ? Au moins, tu sauras.

Ayant toujours en vue l'annonce du café, Harry rejeta sa proposition. Mais dès qu'il fit un pas dans le hall du Square Grimmauld et qu'il sentit l'air vide et froid sur sa peau, il se trouva à empoigner la première plume qu'il vit.

 _Cher Ami,_

 _Nous devons nous rencontrer, mais pourquoi attendre ?_

 _Il y a un restaurant dans la rue parallèle à l'appartement. J'avais l'habitude de manger là très souvent. Que dis-tu de jeudi à huit heures ?_

 _Je suis aussi très impatient._

 _Harry_

 _à suivre_

* * *

 **Au fait, je traduis vos reviews à l'auteur Clothsofheaven, donc si vous vous voulez lui laisser un petit mot, n'hésitez-pas !**

 **A bientôt !  
Kelewan**


	4. Part 4

**17/06/15**

 **Et voilà la quatrième partie de cette traduction ! Le rendez-vous tant attendu ^^**

 **Disclaimer :** ** _Harry Potter_** **appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à** ** _Clothsofheaven_** **qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

 ** _Note de Clothsofheaven :_** _l'histoire est basée sur (deux des films les plus cruches jamais réalisés avouons-le) 'Vous avez un message' et 'Entre deux rives', tout comme mes livres préférés de tous les temps (autre qu'Harry Potter bien sûr)_ _Le journal de Bridget Jones_ _et_ _Bridget Jones : l'âge de raison_ _, qui sont tous les deux basés sur_ _Orgueils et Préjugés_ _et_ _Persuasion_ _de Jane Austen. L'histoire contient également des phrases et des idées qui viennent de ces films et de ces livres._

 **Avertissement : slash/yaoi**

 **Sur ce,  
** **Bonne lecture !**

PS: merci à 'Guest' pour sa review ! effectivement leur relation est moderne dans ce sens ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

* * *

Draco entra dans son appartement et alluma les lumières.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les enveloppes marrons posées sur la table basse et entra dans la cuisine sans les récupérer. Il avait vu au premier coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait pas de lettre d'Harry.

Il essuya machinalement les miettes sur le comptoir et les jeta dans l'évier. Il remit le beurrier dans le réfrigérateur, puis claqua la porte si fort que l'on entendit le bruit de succion du joint de caoutchouc.

Le salon était toujours en bordel, mais il y faisait chaud car le chauffage avait été poussé.

'C'est bizarre', pensa Draco en prenant un livre dans sa bibliothèque, mais sans y songer plus longtemps.

Il s'installa dans son canapé, ouvrit son livre, Da Vinci Code de Dan Brown, et commença à lire.

Le méchant était proche, se cachant dans les buissons à l'extérieur, et les deux héros n'avaient aucune idée du danger qui les menaçait. Draco était intensément plongé dans sa lecture, ses mains s'agrippant inconsciemment à l'accoudoir tant il était pris par l'histoire. Toutes les pensées de ce jour horrible s'éloignaient doucement de son esprit. Il tourna vivement la page pour continuer sa lecture.

Soudain, le loquet de la porte du balcon cliqueta et la porte coulissa. Draco sauta hors de son siège.

Pansy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte en écrasant une cigarette, un bout de papier chiffonné dans une main.

\- Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ? cria Draco, en reprenant son livre tombé sur le sol pour le jeter sur le canapé.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que je pouvais uniquement fumer dehors sur le balcon, expliqua-t-elle, refermant la porte sans un bruit.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai dit, c'est pas la question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon appart ?

\- Daniel et moi, on s'est disputé. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Draco roula des yeux et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le canapé.

\- Et si tu le larguais déjà, ce looser.

\- Je ne veux pas être seule.

\- Il y en a toujours mieux qui t'attendent ailleurs, dit Draco, frottant son visage en signe d'exaspération.

\- Et toi, si tu ne fais pas attention, tu passeras les meilleures années de ta vie à attendre, répliqua Pansy en s'asseyant, toisant Draco ostensiblement à ces mots.

Pansy était très douée pour ça. Très douée pour retourner contre lui tout ce qu'il lui disait. Mais Draco était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vis dans une boîte à sardine, j'ai quinze coupures de papier sur les doigts grâce à mon boulot sans espoir et l'homme de mes rêves me déteste. Ce ne sont pas les meilleures années de ma vie.

\- Ça pourrait l'être. Si seulement tu…

\- Non. Ne commence pas. On ne parle pas de moi ce soir, c'est de toi dont il s'agit. Tu es celle qui vient se pointer dans mon appart. Tu es celle qui gâche les meilleures années de sa vie à pleurer et à se disputer avec ce connard. Rentre chez toi, fous-le à la porte et appelle-moi quand tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérites vraiment.

Pansy ne bougea pas et ajouta après un court silence.

\- On se dispute, Draco, c'est tout. C'est ce que les couples font.

Draco se pencha en avant pour trier la pile de lettres.

\- Ils ne font pas ça toutes les semaines, c'est pas vrai.

Pansy soupira.

\- Je l'aime.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, s'arrêtant un moment pour empiler les factures.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme ça. Pourquoi tu aimes Potter, toi ?

Draco jeta la dernière enveloppe, ruinant l'organisation qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je sais pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Pansy le regarda pensivement.

\- Je vais ouvrir une bouteille de vin, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

\- Il ne se battra même plus avec moi.

Draco parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Pansy, mais elle répondit quand même en revenant de la cuisine avec une bouteille et deux verres.

\- Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

\- Les couples se disputent, c'est bien connu. C'est même toi qui l'as dit.

Draco prit le verre que Pansy lui tendait et attendit tandis qu'elle le remplissait à ras bord.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore un couple, dit Pansy, tout en reposant la bouteille de vin ainsi que le bout de papier qu'elle avait dans la main, pour prendre une petite gorgée de vin.

Draco suivit ses mouvements.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- La dernière lettre de Potter.

\- Quoi ?! explosa Draco, et quelques gouttes de vin tombèrent sur le tapis en s'échappant de sa bouche.

\- Tu n'étais pas là et je ne pouvais pas attendre.

\- Mais c'est personnel !

\- Mais c'est grâce à moi que Potter et toi vous correspondez. En plus, celle-ci est très importante. Tu as définitivement besoin de mon aide.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vois par toi même.

Elle tendit la lettre à Draco qui prit une grande gorgée de vin avant de l'ouvrir. Pansy, anticipant sa réaction, lui retira le verre des mains. Il fronça les sourcils à son attention avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ! s'exclama Draco après avoir fini de lire, en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

Pansy le repoussa en arrière.

\- Draco, arrêtes. Tu ne peux pas révéler ton identité tout de suite ! C'est trop tôt !

\- Je sais, mais il a demandé à me rencontrer ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Il pourrait être offensé si je dis non.

\- Ok, calmes-toi maintenant. Je suis en train de réfléchir, et je pense que ça pourrait bien se passer.

\- Comment est-ce que cette situation pourrait être bien ? Quand il découvrira qui je suis, il me donnera un coup de poing et je serai obligé de répliquer.

\- Draco, écoutes-moi. Tu peux aller à ce rendez-vous avec Potter et en même temps garder l'identité du nouveau locataire mystérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Évidemment que je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Mais si, tu peux, dit Pansy, avec un grand sourire.

\- Pansy, dis-moi exactement ce que tu es en train de penser à l'instant.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

\- Je pense que tu devrais porter ton pull noir à longues manches avec un jean.

oOoOoOo

\- La verte. Sans aucun doute, dit Christina tendant à bout de bras une chemise devant la poitrine d'Harry. Ça met en valeur la couleur de tes yeux.

\- Où vas-tu le rencontrer ? demanda George, assis sur le lit d'Harry au milieu des tonnes de vêtements qu'ils avaient essayés pour son rendez-vous de ce soir.

\- Le restau à côté de mon ancien appartement où ils font de très bons cheesecakes.

\- Ah oui, là où il y a cette très jolie serveuse, ajouta George.

\- Comme c'est romantique ! lança Christina. Tu devrais essayer de choper une des alcôves dans un coin pour avoir plus d'intimité. Et demande au serveur d'allumer des bougies. Et de mettre de la musique classique.

\- Et pour que ce soit encore plus cliché, tu devrais ramener le livre Anna Karenine en mettant une rose à l'intérieur et demander à ton rendez-vous d'épingler une fleur sur sa chemise, rigola George.

Harry rougit et s'affaira à suspendre sa chemise sur la patère.

\- Oh non, dit George en s'esclaffant de plus belle.

\- Pas Anna Karenine, avoua Harry. Persuasion.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est le livre de Jane Austen qu'il m'a prêté.

\- Oh, c'est clair qu'il y a une grande différence, dit George d'un air sarcastique.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut bien un moyen pour qu'on se reconnaisse.

\- Cliché ou pas, je trouve ça super romantique, soupira Christina. En as-tu parlé à Hermione ?

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Mais est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Elle est occupée avec son boulot et avec son nouvel appartement.

\- Et alors ? Elle n'est pas joignable par hibou peut-être ?

\- Si, mais je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire.

George prit une voix aiguë, et imita Hermione de manière exagérée.

\- « Ne va nulle part avec lui. Ne va même pas dans la rue avec lui. Appelle un taxi et demande à ce qu'il t'attende juste en face. »

\- Exactement, approuva Harry.

\- Alors que nous, on te dit exactement le contraire, ajouta George. Saute-le !

\- Baise-le comme un dingue, ajouta Christina en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Et envoie-moi un hibou après ça. Je veux connaître tous les détails.

oOoOoOo

Au restaurant, en attendant Austen, Harry arrangea ses couverts pour qu'ils soient parfaitement parallèles et exactement à un demi centimètre du bord de la table. La serviette blanche pliée en forme de cône se tenait au milieu du rectangle formé par le couteau et la fourchette, et les lumières au-dessus de lui se reflétaient exactement sur le tranchant du couteau.

Il prit Persuasion pour la sixième fois en deux minutes, et ajusta la rose rouge qui était entre les pages. Il replaça le livre avec précaution sur la table et regarda autour de lui.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu vas rencontrer un étranger sans la moindre protection ?_

Harry haussa les épaules. Est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir parano, déjà ?

Il était justement en train de penser à Maugrey Fol-Œil et la voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête était la sienne. Fol-Œil avait été très strict sur les mesures de sécurité. Tout à coup, Harry le vit comme s'il était assis dans la chaise en face de lui. Puis il releva la tête et vit Draco Malfoy.

Harry cligna des yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être Malfoy. D'abord, l'homme portait des vêtements moldus. Nous étions dans un restaurant moldu après tout.

Non, ce n'était absolument pas Malfoy.

L'homme était grand et blond et… il marchait droit vers la table d'Harry.

Harry retint son souffle. On y était. Harry pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa tête alors que l'homme qui lui avait écrit toutes ces lettres approchait de sa table. Il était là et il était parfait.

\- Salut Potter. Ça te dérange si je m'assoie ?

Le cœur d'Harry tomba dans sa poitrine. C'était bien Malfoy finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?

\- A cinq heures, ce n'est jamais la bonne heure pour moi. Je dois sortir dehors, dit Malfoy en prenant le siège en face d'Harry sans hésitation.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ici. J'attends quelqu'un, objecta Harry.

Malfoy l'ignora. Il se pencha en avant, prit Persuasion et le retourna dans ses mains.

\- Persuasion, dit-il lentement, pensif.

\- Rends-moi ça, s'écria Harry en essayant de lui arracher le livre des mains.

La table se balança doucement sous l'assaut.

Malfoy ne recula même pas.

\- Ton rendez-vous a bon goût en matière de littérature, je dois le reconnaître.

Il remit le livre sur la table en le faisant glisser vers Harry.

Harry ne le remarqua même pas. Il fixait Malfoy avec surprise, bouche bée.

\- Tu as lu Persuasion ?

\- Je viens juste de dire que c'était bien, non ?

\- Tu es au courant que ça a été écrit par une Moldue ? dit Harry la bouche toujours béante.

\- Je suis au courant que c'est un livre moldu, oui, répondit Malfoy.

Il leva la main.

\- Et avant que tu me demandes, je suis aussi au courant que nous sommes dans un restaurant moldu.

Et comme l'expression d'Harry ne changea pas, il continua.

\- N'aie pas l'air si surpris, Potter. Tu sais bien que je vis dans le Londres moldu depuis ces dernières années.

Harry retrouva sa voix et jeta un regard mauvais à Malfoy.

\- Non, c'est faux. _Je_ vis dans le Londres Moldu. Toi tu t'y caches.

\- Je n'appellerais pas forcément ça se cacher.

\- Très bien, tu vis dans le Londres moldu, je peux croire ça. C'est juste le concept de toi en immersion dans la culture moldue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- Je t'assure que j'ai lu Persuasion. Plusieurs fois, en réalité.

\- Tant mieux pour toi.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais découvrir beaucoup de choses sur moi si tu me connaissais vraiment.

\- Bien sûr, je parie que tu adores complètement Anne Elliot et que ton cœur bat comme un fou à l'idée que elle et 'peu importe son nom' vont vraiment, sincèrement et réellement finir ensemble, siffla Harry de manière sarcastique. Si tu as un cœur, évidemment.

\- Capitaine Wentworth.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le personnage dans le livre, son nom est Capitaine Frederick Wentworth, dit Malfoy. Je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné devant ton ami en ne connaissant pas le livre correctement, expliqua-t-il quand Harry le regarda bizarrement.

La serveuse apparut soudainement à leur table.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous amener quelque chose à boire ?

\- Je vais juste prendre un verre de votre vin, merci, dit Malfoy.

Harry se renfrogna.

\- Non, il ne prend rien, dit-il. J'attends quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Amenez-en deux verres, s'il vous plaît, dit Malfoy, la voix séduisante et un parfait sourire sur le visage.

Harry reconnaissait trop bien la manière de faire. Malfoy agissait comme ça à chaque fois qu'il voulait quelque chose et il l'obtenait à coup sûr. En plus, Harry n'était pas sûr, mais il semblait que Malfoy ait aussi doucement tendu un pourboire à la serveuse.

\- Ok.

Elle avait l'air aussi surprise qu'Harry. Elle s'éloigna joyeusement, glissant discrètement le billet dans sa poche.

\- Tu n'as pas du tout changé, dit Harry en jetant un regard méprisant par-dessus la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Draco en faisant l'innocent.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu manipules toujours les gens pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

Malfoy lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

\- Mais je suis en train d'obtenir ce que je veux maintenant et sans te manipuler. Je suis toujours assis ici, malgré toi.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, la serveuse réapparut avec les boissons et du pain.

\- Avez-vous fait votre choix ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répéta Harry, les dents serrées. J'attends quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Rien pour moi non plus, répondit Malfoy plaisamment, sans détourner le regard d'Harry.

\- Peux-tu t'en aller s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry quand la serveuse fut partie.

Il devait s'agripper au pied de la table pour empêcher sa main de trembler de frustration.

\- Je me lèverai dès que ton ami arrivera. Il est en retard ?

\- Pourquoi tu supposes que c'est un homme que je vais rencontrer ?

\- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder à la porte à chaque fois qu'un homme entre, expliqua Draco. Et parce qu'habituellement c'est la femme qui attends l'homme avec un livre de Jane Austen et une fleur.

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais Malfoy continua à parler.

\- Et oui, je me suis immergé beaucoup plus dans la culture moldue que tu ne le penses.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table une nouvelle fois et retira la rose des pages du livre.

\- Je suis aussi très familier avec le système de courrier. Ne crois pas que je le préfère, car poster une lettre n'est pas aussi pratique que d'envoyer un hibou. Mais au moins le postier ne te pique pas avec son bec et ne réclame pas des sucreries, dit-il en faisant lentement tournoyer la fleur entre ses longs doigts et en caressant doucement les pétales.

Harry prétendit ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il se leva à moitié de son siège et essaya de récupérer la rose des mains de Malfoy.

\- Donne-la-moi.

Il était sur le point de se lever quand un autre homme fit son entrée dans le restaurant. Harry regarda avec espoir, mais fronça les sourcils quand l'homme se révéla avoir les cheveux châtains et qu'il s'assit à une table déjà occupée par un groupe de personnes.

\- Je parie que ce n'était pas lui non plus, dit Malfoy qui avait suivi le regard d'Harry. Qui est-il, je me le demande. Est-ce que tu vas être méchant avec lui aussi ? Il est en retard après tout.

\- Non, je ne serai pas _méchant_ avec lui, parce que l'homme qui vient ce soir est complètement différent de toi. L'homme qui va venir est gentil et drôle. Il…

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- S'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison, parce qu'il n'y a rien de cruel ou de mal intentionné en lui. C'est clair que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de personne. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un…

\- Tu as raison Potter. Il est temps que je parte, dit Draco en coupant la parole à Harry et en se levant.

Il sortit un autre billet de sa poche et le mit sur la table à côté du verre qu'Harry n'avait pas touché.

\- Ça devrait couvrir les boissons. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la monnaie.

Il prit son propre verre et but rapidement la fin de son vin.

\- Passe une bonne soirée.

Il partit du restaurant en ayant obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait : Harry Potter qui le regardait.

 _à suivre_

* * *

 **A bientôt !  
** **Kelewan**


	5. Part 5

**03/07/15**

 **Et voilà la cinquième partie de cette traduction ! On découvre la réaction d'Harry suite au lapin de son mystérieux ami…**

 **Disclaimer :** ** _Harry Potter_** **appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à** ** _Clothsofheaven_** **qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

 ** _Note de Clothsofheaven :_** _l'histoire est basée sur (deux des films les plus cruches jamais réalisés avouons-le) 'Vous avez un message' et 'Entre deux rives', tout comme mes livres préférés de tous les temps (autre qu'Harry Potter bien sûr)_ _Le journal de Bridget Jones_ _et_ _Bridget Jones : l'âge de raison_ _, qui sont tous les deux basés sur_ _Orgueils et Préjugés_ _et_ _Persuasion_ _de Jane Austen. L'histoire contient également des phrases et des idées qui viennent de ces films et de ces livres._

 **Avertissement : slash/yaoi**

 **Sur ce,  
** **Bonne lecture !**

PS : merci à K.S et Juste HP pour vos reviews ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

* * *

Le corps d'Harry lui faisait mal. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit.

A chaque fois qu'il se sentait épuisé, physiquement et mentalement, il fermait les yeux de lassitude, mais ceux-ci se rouvraient quelques instants plus tard.

Une grande confusion s'emparait de lui accompagnée d'une colère sourde.

En proie à la fureur, il écrivit différentes versions de lettre à destination d'Austen, demandant où il était et pourquoi il n'était pas venu.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, sa rage diminua et fut remplacée par un sentiment de douloureuse solitude. La douleur dans son estomac apparut et se répandit dans tout son corps.

Quand Malfoy avait quitté le restaurant, il avait attendu dans le restaurant, seul. Austen n'était jamais venu.

C'était toujours la même chose. Quelque soit la personne à qui il tenait, quelque soit la personne qu'il aimait, tous s'en allaient de leur côté. Pourtant cette fois, il avait espéré que ça allait être différent.

Il se demanda si c'était de sa faute. Peut-être qu'Austen était venu au restaurant, qu'il avait aperçu Harry avec ses cheveux incoiffables et ses lunettes affreuses et qu'il était parti en grimaçant de dégout.

Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Austen.

Aux petites heures du matin, alors que les couleurs pâles du soleil levant apparaissaient dans sa chambre, il écrivit le point final à sa lettre.

 _Mon cher ami,_

 _J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Hier soir, j'étais venu pour te rencontrer et tu n'es pas venu. Je me sens si idiot. J'espère que tu avais une bonne raison pour ne pas être là._

 _Ecris-moi s'il te plait,_

 _Harry_

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry soupira en signe de frustration. Au restaurant, il avait rencontré le Malfoy de d'habitude.

Tout à coup et sans prévenir, il s'était pointé, prêt à l'ennuyer et à le provoquer. Il avait de nouveau poussé Harry dans ses retranchements avec ses mots durs et ses répliques sibyllines. C'était comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'Harry ne savait pas.

Malfoy adorait taquiner Harry de cette façon. Depuis toujours à Poudlard, Malfoy prenait grand plaisir à détenir des informations que les autres n'avaient pas. Ça lui donnait encore plus de pouvoir.

Maintenant que la guerre était finie et que l'autorité de la famille Malfoy était révolue, Harry supposait que Draco le tourmentait toujours de cette façon dans une futile tentative de récupérer son ancien pouvoir.

Peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose sur le Ministère que Harry ne savait pas. Ou peut-être qu'il connaissait la cachette de certains Mangemorts. Quoi que ce fut, Harry s'en foutait.

Rien ne change jamais complètement. Harry était fort. Harry était pragmatique. Harry n'avait pas besoin de tout ce que les autres personnes font. Câlins, tendresse, romance. Et s'il n'en a pas besoin, alors il n'a certainement pas besoin des petites informations que Malfoy possédait. Il faisait toujours les choses par lui-même et il réussissait toujours.

Il ne laissait pas à Malfoy la possibilité de prendre du plaisir à le taquiner à Poudlard, donc il n'allait certainement pas le faire maintenant.

Alors qu'il s'habillait pour aller travailler, Harry était parfaitement calme. Il laissa ses rêves derrière lui, et il était maintenant, physiquement et mentalement, complètement réveillé.

Il y avait des dizaines de choses à faire. Il avait des criminels à attraper et son boss Finch à supporter.

Avec un autre soupir d'exaspération, il repoussa Malfoy et le restaurant au fond de ses pensées et se dépêcha d'aller au Ministère.

oOoOoOo

\- T'es là de bonne heure, annonça Draco en entrant dans le bureau d'Harry et en marchant droit vers lui.

Harry ne se retourna pas et garda le dos tourné. Draco s'arrêta à cette vue sous l'afflux de colère qui le saisit soudainement.

\- Oui, je suis là, répondit simplement Harry en continuant à écrire dans le dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Je suis réveillé depuis un moment. Finch commence tôt lui aussi et il veut un autre rapport de progression.

\- Oh ? dit Draco en constatant que les pensées d'Harry étaient toutes tournées vers Finch. As-tu eu du café ?

\- Non.

\- Tu en voudras, affirma Draco en avançant d'un pas.

Il n'alla pas plus en avant, ressentant la barrière qu'Harry avait dressée entre eux. Il en avait l'habitude, mais c'était quand même frustrant.

\- Non, en fait, ça ira, dit Harry en trempant sa plume dans l'encre pour continuer à écrire avec grand soin. Je prendrai du café avant d'aller en mission.

\- Une mission ? répéta Draco sur le même ton.

\- Je pense que j'ai une assez bonne avance sur une possible cachette de Mangemorts, dit Harry toujours concentré sur son dossier. Je vais aller chercher l'équipe qui sera bientôt prête.

L'estomac de Draco se tordit au ton froid et factuel d'Harry. Est-ce qu'il avait eu tort ? Est-ce qu'il avait mal agi la veille ? Il avait besoin de parler à Pansy dès que possible.

Il était inquiet, mais il ne le montra pas. En fait, il se comporta exactement à l'inverse. A chaque fois qu'Harry s'enfermait dans sa carapace pour ne pas lui parler, Draco s'adressait à lui de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Tourment, méchanceté, souffrance. Il savait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, et comment le dire pour que ça fasse mal.

Exactement comme la veille, Harry allait s'énerver et Draco allait adorer ça. Car ça voulait dire qu'Harry allait le regarder. Non seulement le regarder, mais le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ses brillants yeux verts allaient flamboyer et le brûler de l'intérieur. Ses joues allaient rosir et son souffle s'accélérer. Draco adorait quand Harry était en colère contre lui, parce que non seulement toute son attention était tournée vers Draco, mais il était aussi incroyablement sexy.

\- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous au fait ? sourit Draco, anticipant sa réaction.

\- C'est pas tes oignons, dit Harry en continuant à écrire.

Au grand regret de Malfoy, il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Il ne bougea pas du tout même.

Draco ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant.

\- On t'a posé un lapin, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois quand Harry se leva de son siège.

Mais Harry ne le regarda pas. Il ne le fixa pas, ses joues ne rougirent pas et son souffle ne trembla pas.

Il sortit de son bureau.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Malfoy. J'ai du boulot.

oOoOoOo

Quand la lettre d'Harry arriva, Draco sut qu'il n'était pas en colère contre Austen, mais qu'il haïssait Malfoy plus que jamais.

Draco comprit qu'Harry associait l'absence d'Austen à sa venue, pensant que c'était la faute de Draco si son rendez-vous n'était pas venu.

Il raconta à Pansy ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails.

\- Oh Draco, tu n'a pas fait ça ! gémit-elle, quand il arriva au moment du pourboire de la serveuse.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

\- Si tu continues à agir de la façon dont tu l'as toujours fait, il va te détester pour toujours.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir, la bouche entrouverte, prêt à sortir une réplique sanglante. Mais Pansy l'arrêta avant qu'il puisse parler.

\- Qu'a dit Harry quand tu as donné ce pourboire ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Il m'a lancé d'un regard noir et m'a dit que je n'avais pas changé.

\- Tu dois arrêter de te comporter comme un connard avec lui, déclara Pansy, en frappant Draco sur la tête avec l'un de ses livres, comme si elle voulait lui éliminer ses mauvaises habitudes. Tu as changé. Tu as une vie stable. Tu tiens à lui.

\- Mais même si j'essaye de lui montrer, il ne me croira jamais.

\- Tu dois essayer. Ne le taquine plus. Sois gentil avec lui. Sois son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ?

\- Parle-lui normalement. Parle-lui comme tu me parles.

\- Tu veux dire quand je suis bourré, avec une bouteille de vin dans la main ? demanda Draco, en pointant du doigt la bouteille vide qu'ils venaient juste de boire ensemble.

\- Non, s'exclama Pansy, le frappant de nouveau avec le livre. Essaye juste d'être normal, par la barbe de Merlin.

Draco la regarda comme si elle était folle.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas normaux.

Pansy soupira et hocha la tête en accord.

\- Je suppose que c'est vrai.

Elle resta pensive pendant un moment.

\- Ne sois simplement ni critique ni sarcastique avec lui.

Draco réalisa qu'il allait être beaucoup plus difficile de se faire bien voir d'Harry qu'il ne l'avait cru.

oOoOoOo

\- Oh Harry, tu as une tête horrible.

George et Christina arrêtèrent tous les deux ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire quand Harry entra dans le magasin de farces et attrapes.

Harry ignora les regards inquiets qu'ils posaient sur lui.

\- Austen a répondu, dit-il en leur tendant la lettre.

\- Ta voix est bizarre. Tu as un rhume ? demanda Christina en prenant la feuille.

\- Juste un peu.

\- Tu devrais prendre une potion contre le rhume.

\- Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller travailler. Lisez la lettre.

\- Harry, as-tu dormi récemment ? demanda George, le regard inquiet identique à celui de Christina qui se tenait à côté de lui. Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir les yeux en face des trous.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Je ne suis pas fatigué, démentit Harry. Lisez la lettre, répéta-t-il.

Soupirant à l'unisson, Christina et George baissèrent les yeux vers la lettre et lurent.

 _Mon très cher Harry,_

 _Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé la nuit dernière, mais je te supplie du plus profond de mon cœur de me pardonner._

 _C'est comme_ _Persuasion_ _. Le timing n'est pas encore bon._ _Nous devons attendre, mais nous allons saisir notre chance._ _Je te le promets._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas Harry._ _Nous serons ensemble un jour. Même si nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre, je trouverai un moyen d'être proche de toi et de prendre soin de toi. Je suis toujours là. Parle-moi._

Christina sourit et se retourna vers Harry.

\- Tout va bien finalement. Quel soulagement.

\- Que veux-tu dire par 'tout va bien" ? demanda George en regardant alternativement Christina et Harry, en luttant pour comprendre. Il ne s'est pas pointé, et il ne dit même pas pourquoi.

\- Il dit pourquoi, dit Christina en souriant. Il n'est pas prêt pour à le rencontrer.

George relut rapidement la lettre.

\- Il n'a rien écrit de tel ici.

\- Pas directement, acquiesça-t-elle. C'était _sous-entendu_.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas prêt au lieu d'être si obscur ?

\- Parce qu'il est toujours mystérieux.

\- C'est chiant. Es-tu sûr que tout va bien, Harry ?

\- Non, c'est pas chiant, le coupa Christina. C'est sexy et séduisant. Il veut probablement que leur première rencontre soit spéciale. Plus romantique que le restaurant. Il est sûrement en train de planifier quelque chose en ce moment.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est attendre. Ça va aller. Le boulot me tient occupé pendant ce temps-là.

oOoOoOo

Harry ne s'arrêta pas pendant les jours suivants, puis il s'effondra.

Comme si on avait abaissé un interrupteur, ses forces le quittèrent et son rhume l'engloutit. Il était fatigué et meurtri, mais il refusait de s'arrêter de travailler.

Il essaya de cacher son état et son épuisement, mais Finch le réalisa très vite. Pour la première fois, Harry ne fut pas autorisé à aller en mission. Il resta assis à son bureau en proie au désespoir, trop fatigué pour être énervé quand Malfoy entra dans son bureau.

Il attendit, mais Malfoy ne dit rien. Il se tenait juste là, tenant une tasse entre les mains.

Harry parla le premier.

\- Je ne veux pas de café.

\- Ce n'est pas du café. C'est du DoliRhume©.

\- C'est un médicament moldu.

\- Je sais.

Draco regardait Harry avec la même inquiétude que George et Christina, mais Harry ne le vit pas. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Son nez était rouge et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bazar que d'habitude. Pour tout le monde il ressemblait à une loque. Pour Draco il était adorable.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller en mission, dit Harry sans regarder Draco. Finch dit que je suis trop malade. Il m'a dit « Tu serais un poids pour l'équipe. Ce n'est pas personnel, c'est pour le travail. ». Je suis donc coincé ici à faire de la paperasse.

Draco ne bougea pas.

\- Je sais.

Harry lui fit face en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Es-tu venu pour jubiler ou quoi ?

\- Non.

Tout le visage d'Harry rougit alors que la colère l'envahissait.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié. Tu es juste ici parce que tu fais ton boulot. « Ce n'est pas personnel, c'est pour le travail. ». Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? J'en ai tellement marre d'entendre ça. Tout ce que ça veut dire, c'est que ce n'est pas personnel pour toi, mais mon boulot est personnel pour moi. Ça touche tout ce que je fais. Tout ce que je suis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mauvais là-dedans d'ailleurs?

\- Rien, acquiesça Draco.

Harry pressa ses mains sur ses tempes et laissa échapper un long soupir. Sa colère disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il était trop fatigué pour ça. Son visage pâlit de nouveau et il retomba en arrière sur sa chaise.

\- Ma tête commence à me tourner. Je dois…

Sa voix s'arrêta. Il posa la tête sur son bureau au milieu des nombreuses piles de papier.

\- Non tu ne feras pas ça, Potter, dit Draco en plaçant la tasse en face de sa tête sur le bureau. Bois ça et ensuite nous partons. Finch m'a demandé de te ramener chez toi.

Harry le regarda d'un air confus.

\- Chez moi ?

\- Oui, tu es beaucoup trop malade pour rester au boulot.

\- Je peux rentrer chez moi tout seul, merci, dit Harry en avalant le DoliRhume© et en se levant en chancelant.

Il se tourna pour partir mais Draco posa une main sur son bras pour l'aider. Il le laissa tomber immédiatement quand Harry se raidit.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? répéta Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner. Draco le retourna pour qu'il soit face à lui.

Harry eut un vertige. Ça lui prit un moment avant de réaliser que Draco le touchait de nouveau. Bien que le toucher de Draco soit léger, Harry était confus et ennuyé.

\- Ne me touche pas, dit-il en essayant de tirer, mais Draco renforça sa prise.

\- Non Potter. Transplaner seul et malade est dangereux. Nous allons devoir le faire ensemble.

\- Très bien, dit Harry, trop fatigué pour se disputer plus longtemps.

Comme le Square Grimmaurd était toujours incartable, Harry et Draco apparurent dans la rue.

Harry lâcha la taille de Draco à la seconde où ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il eut un nouveau vertige et il lui prit un moment pour être de nouveau stable.

\- C'est juste là-haut, la maison avec le portail en fer et la porte en bois.

\- Merci Potter. Ça m'aide vachement.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut des marches et franchissaient le seuil de la porte. Je sais que Finch te l'a demandé, mais tu n'as jamais été du genre à suivre les ordres.

Draco regarda Harry droit dans les yeux pour être sûr de bien se faire comprendre.

\- Je veux être ton ami.

Harry se reprit. Malfoy ne plaisantait pas.

\- Oh.

Draco decida qu'il vallait mieux ne pas fixer Harry trop longtemps. Il regarda plutôt autour de lui.

\- C'est un endroit horrible. Pourquoi tu vis ici ?

\- Kingsley Shaklebolt me l'a demandé.

\- Mouais, dit Draco, en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais été du genre à suivre les ordres.

Harry sourit.

\- Si j'étais obligé de vivre ici, je me tirerais une balle dans la tête, continua Draco en examinant la pièce. Ou bien je peindrais la porte en violet, je mettrais des flamands roses dans le jardin et je mettrai un point d'honneur à rendre fous les voisins. Où vivrais-tu si tu avais le choix ? demanda-t-il.

\- Sûrement pas ici, répondit Harry, en se dirigeant tout droit vers l'un des vieux canapés pour s'y allonger. Plutôt un petit appartement en ville. Un endroit avec une histoire et un caractère que je pourrais rénover. Un endroit où je pourrais laisser mon empreinte.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Mais ensuite je m'apercevrais que je ne pourrais pas le rénover parce que je me serais habitué au papier peint atroce et aux voisins bruyants.

\- Ça a l'air chouette, dit Draco.

\- Mon ancien appartement était comme ça. Ça me manque.

La voix d'Harry se renforça et Draco ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Harry était triste et malade, tout ça parce que son ancienne maison lui manquait. Tout ça parce qu'Austen ne faisait que reporter leur rencontre et qu'il était seul. Draco était seul aussi. Ils avaient attendu bien assez longtemps.

\- Va dormir, Potter. Finch n'attend pas ton retour au boulot pour les prochains jours.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et transplana au Ministère.

Le jour suivant, il reçut une lettre d'Harry.

 _Les jours me semblent longs en ce moment. Je suis rentré malade du boulot hier._

 _J'ai un rhume carabiné. Mes oreilles sont bouchées._ _Mon nez est congestionné._

 _À chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, je réalise à quel point je suis devenu seul et isolé._

 _Ce n'est pas que je me plains, j'ai besoin de me reposer, mais Darcy Street et ses fleurs me manquent._ _Surtout les fleurs._

La réponse de Draco fut brève.

 _Si les fleurs te manquent, viens les voir quand tu iras mieux. Je t'attendrai dans le jardin._

 _à suivre_

* * *

 **A bientôt !  
** **Kelewan**


	6. Part 6

**23/07/15**

 **Désolée, j'ai un peu de retard, mais ça y est, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre !** **C'est le plus long, et le plus intense aussi :)**

 **Disclaimer :** ** _Harry Potter_** **appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à** ** _Clothsofheaven_** **qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

 ** _Note de Clothsofheaven :_** _l'histoire est basée sur (deux des films les plus cruches jamais réalisés avouons-le) 'Vous avez un message' et 'Entre deux rives', tout comme mes livres préférés de tous les temps (autre qu'Harry Potter bien sûr)_ _Le journal de Bridget Jones_ _et_ _Bridget Jones : l'âge de raison_ _, qui sont tous les deux basés sur_ _Orgueils et Préjugés_ _et_ _Persuasion_ _de Jane Austen. L'histoire contient également des phrases et des idées qui viennent de ces films et de ces livres. J'ai aussi pris quelques citations de « Bones » dans ce chapitre._

 **Avertissement : slash/yaoi**

 **Sur ce,  
** **Bonne lecture !**

PS : Merci à CQFD pour ta review ! Je n'ai rien fait je te rassure, c'est l'auteur qui coupe où elle veut, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice :-J Pour "taquiner" tu as raison, mais comme c'était "tease" en anglais, j'ai traduit comme ça... je pense que Draco atténue inconsciemment ses crasses envers Harry ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Draco et Pansy marchaient sur le chemin menant au jardin d'Harry. Ses couleurs miroitant sous le soleil se déployèrent en face d'eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Ils traversèrent le jardin et gravirent la côte jusqu'au hamac. L'ombre des arbres passa sur leurs visages.

\- Tu es nerveux ? demanda Pansy.

\- Oui, admit Draco.

\- Tu n'as rien à perdre.

\- J'ai peur de causer encore plus de dégâts entre nous. On en a assez vécu.

Tandis que Draco parlait, il réfléchissait à la façon dont ses lettres, s'il s'était mal comporté, pouvaient presque certainement ruiner les vestiges de tolérance qu'Harry avait envers lui, s'il en avait bien sûr.

Il y avait aussi leurs boulots à prendre en compte, et la difficulté que ce serait d'y retourner si Harry le repoussait, mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Draco avait dit à Harry qu'ils se rencontreraient. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était d'aller de l'avant. Cette pensée le faisait frissonner de bonheur.

Pansy vit le changement d'humeur dans ses yeux.

\- As-tu un plan ?

\- Non.

\- Ça, c'est vraiment pas Serpentard du tout.

\- Je veux que ce soit différent de l'école. Le Draco Malfoy de Poudlard est encore présent dans son esprit. Je dois faire quelque chose de différent maintenant.

\- Tu _es_ différent, répliqua Pansy pensivement.

C'était presque comme essayer de se souvenir d'une autre personne. Il avait gardé ses manières, mais il n'était plus la copie conforme et agaçante de ses parents. Les conséquences de la guerre et de son mode de vie moldu avaient changé ses perspectives.

\- Harry ne peut toujours pas le voir.

Harry était au moins aussi seul que Draco ne l'était, comprit le blond. Il se souvenait de toutes les relations avortées qui avaient suivi la guerre. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait Harry en tête, ça l'avait encouragé bien sûr, mais c'était surtout quelque chose qui était en Draco lui-même. Il n'aimait pas avoir des rendez-vous. Il n'y avait aucun homme comme Harry Potter. Draco savait pertinemment qu'il le voulait pendant tout ce temps.

Avant qu'il ne rencontre de nouveau Harry, avant son travail au Ministère, Draco avait mené sa vie au jour le jour. Il avait fait différents boulots parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il n'avait pas voulu ce qu'il ne possédait pas, sauf son envie d'Harry, un désir qui avait absorbé tous les autres, même ceux qu'il n'avait pas.

Mais de la façon dont tout peut changer, Draco savait que sa vie avait pris un tournant radical maintenant. Il ne voulait pas rester malheureux plus longtemps, et il voulait aussi rendre Harry heureux. Le poids de cette décision était devenu intolérable. S'il avait le choix de le laisser tomber et de prendre un autre chemin, alors, oui, il le ferait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était prêt à faire le premier pas.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il voulait Harry maintenant, à cet instant précis, et cette prise de conscience le fit frissonner d'excitation. Mais au-delà de ça, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'organiser pour réaliser son désir.

Il savait qu'il devait essayer de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme avant. Quel que soit le futur, sa vie devait changer.

Draco allait devoir tout expliquer à Harry. Le brun aurait des questions, des doutes et serait difficile à convaincre. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux par le passé allait devoir être pris en considération.

Harry avait toujours été inébranlable, mais depuis la guerre, il semblait encore plus dur et plus impénétrable. Draco avait constamment l'impression de se cogner la tête contre un mur quand il était avec lui.

Il était temps d'arrêter. Il était temps de faire le dernier pas. Il était temps d'être courageux et de les libérer tous les deux.

oOoOoOo

Quand on toqua à la porte, Harry n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui c'était. Il se déplaça lentement pour y répondre.

Malfoy se tenait sur le seuil en lui tendant quelque chose. Harry regarda et vit une boîte de chocolats, enrubannée d'un ruban rouge et d'une cocarde au nom du magasin.

\- Tu peux me dire d'aller me faire foutre, si tu veux.

Harry ne dit rien du tout. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois déterminé et extrêmement vulnérable sur le visage de Malfoy, que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire se serait révélé hors de propos.

\- J'étais à mon bureau toute la journée, et j'ai pensé à toi. Tu es coincé ici tout seul et j'ai pensé…

Son discours se tut, et il fit un effort visible pour continuer.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

A sa propre surprise, Harry n'était ni en colère ni ennuyé par la présence de Malfoy.

\- Tout va très bien, dit-il en mentant.

Puis il ajouta, en espérant contre toute attente que ça serait effectivement le cas :

\- Tout ira très bien. Est-ce que tu veux entrer ?

Malfoy acquiesça et tendit son cadeau à Harry.

Celui-ci prit la boîte et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Il marcha vers la cuisine et Malfoy le suivit. On pouvait sentir dans la cuisine les différentes odeurs de pain rassis, de graisse froide et de renfermé.

Harry prit un siège, s'assit docilement, et se protégea les yeux avec la main. Il se sentait toujours malade.

Il n'avait pas trop pensé ces derniers jours à l'abandon progressif de sa maison prison. Mais il avait arrêté de cuisiner et de manger des repas régulièrement, tout comme il avait arrêté d'aller au lit pour dormir, du coup il sentait les restes de ses collations hasardeuses qui encombraient les plans de travail et qui bouchaient l'évier.

C'était comme si ça n'avait aucun intérêt de continuer les gestes répétitifs de la vie quotidienne. S'il avait effectivement cuisiné et fait la vaisselle une fois, c'était parce qu'il pouvait voir le jardin de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ensuite, il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune raison de le refaire.

Le désordre de la maison était une confirmation aigre et tangible de la vérité et de la solitude qui avaient enroulé leurs ailes autour d'Harry comme un oiseau noir du désespoir.

Malfoy se déplaçait dans la pièce. Harry entendit de l'eau couler, puis le cliquetis de la bouilloire alors qu'il la remplissait et la posait sur le comptoir.

Il ouvrit une armoire et la ferma de nouveau. Harry ôta sa main en fronçant les sourcils et se crispa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je te prépare du thé.

Malfoy resta immobile, les mains en coupe autour de la théière d'Harry, attendant de voir sa réaction.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Il y a des sachets de thé dans l'armoire à ta gauche.

Malfoy prépara donc le thé et le versa dans deux tasses. Il posa celle pour Harry sur la table, à une petite distance de lui, et laissa sa propre tasse sur le comptoir pour se tourner vers l'évier.

Harry le regarda alors qu'il récupérait une pleine poignée de sachets de thé, de coquilles d'œufs et de croûtes de fromage pour les jeter dans la poubelle. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude et versa du liquide vaisselle dans l'évier, libérant un fort parfum de citron.

Malfoy commença à faire la vaisselle, grattant les assiettes et les plongeant dans l'eau, puis les rinçant adroitement avant de les glisser dans les rails de l'égouttoir.

Harry buvait son thé. Il regardait Malfoy travailler. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Sa veste en cuir craquait légèrement quand il bougeait les bras. Il prenait toute la place dans l'espace confiné entre l'évier et la table et il avait un total contrôle de ses mouvements.

Harry fixait Malfoy. Il était déconcerté et étonné. Suite à toutes ses années où il avait appris à connaître le blond, la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voir de sa part était qu'il nettoie, et encore moins qu'il nettoie de son plein gré la propre maison d'Harry.

Cette pensée repoussa momentanément sa douleur et son amertume, et il sentit une sorte de soulagement de savoir que Malfoy était venu ici, pour remplir l'espace vide et douloureux de la maison.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, commençant à nettoyer la poêle brûlée qu'Harry avait abandonnée sur les plaques de cuisson deux jours auparavant.

\- Ça a l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Ton thé va être froid, lui rappela Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de thé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

Malfoy fit une pause dans son nettoyage, laissant la poêle glisser dans l'évier.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis venu ici.

\- Arrête de faire la vaisselle, maintenant, répliqua Harry.

Malfoy se détourna de l'évier à contrecœur et s'essuya les mains.

Harry désigna une chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Quand Malfoy s'y assit, Harry remarqua ses mains et la façon dont ses cheveux se balançaient en mèches brillantes sur son front. C'était un bel homme sans même qu'il fasse d'effort pour ça.

Harry continua sans attendre de réponse.

\- Tu m'aides.

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation.

\- Oui, répondit Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi ?

Malfoy haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Parce que je peux le faire.

Harry savait que Malfoy ne faisait plus de difficulté. Il était juste honnête. Ils s'aventuraient tous les deux sur un territoire étrange et inexploré. Il se leva de la table et alla vers l'une des armoires. Il sortit une bouteille de Firewhisky et deux verres et en versa un pour Malfoy.

Celui-ci le regarda fixement.

\- Tu me sers à boire ?

\- Tu ne veux pas boire mon thé, donc qu'est-ce que je peux te proposer à la place ? Des Véracrasses ? Une tasse d'eau de Javel ?

Un début de rire incrédule transforma le visage de Malfoy. Il finit par prendre le verre et but une gorgée de Firewhisky. Harry fit de même. Ils se détendirent et reposèrent les verres.

\- Tu disais que tu voulais être mon ami, dit Harry en répondant à sa propre question.

\- Tu agis comme s'il s'agissait de la nouvelle de l'année.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Non, pas du tout. J'ai toujours voulu être ton ami. J'ai essayé en première année. Tu m'a rejeté.

\- Donc c'est une question de fierté ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé perdre face à moi. Ça te rendait fou à chaque fois que j'attrapais le Vif d'or.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de Quidditch, Potter. C'est sur toi et moi, dit Draco en faisant un geste vague dans le vide.

\- Toi et moi, on a toujours été les mêmes, compétitifs sur le terrain de Quidditch et en dehors. Ça a commencé quand j'ai refusé de te serrer la main en première année. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé en paix.

Draco soupira, se détournant légèrement. C'était la même dispute depuis des années. C'était comme s'ils dansaient, tous les deux se bagarrant pour mener la danse.

\- On ne peut jamais parler de notre présent sans évoquer notre passé.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- T'accepter en tant qu'ami à présent signifierait te pardonner pour tout ce que tu as fait. C'est trop dur de pardonner, trop douloureux de faire disparaître tout ça.

\- Je pense que notre relation sera toujours compliquée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas mettre la guerre derrière nous.

\- On se serait toujours détesté, même sans la guerre, même sans Gryffondor contre Serpentard, même sans nos vieilles bêtises. Il y a quelque chose en nous qui en est la cause.

Harry déplaça sa chaise pour qu'ils puissent se faire face de nouveau, obligeant Malfoy à le regarder dans les yeux.

C'était toujours la même dispute, mais l'énergie était différente en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas un combat au nom d'une guerre à venir. C'était un combat qui allait les mener vers une solution.

Les yeux de Draco rencontrèrent le regard d'Harry, et il tira sa chaise, les rapprochant encore plus.

\- Je ne te déteste plus. C'est fini. Tout a changé.

\- Rien n'a changé. Le Ministère traque toujours les anciens Mangemorts. Le combat n'est pas fini. J'ai toujours besoin de sécurité, de protection. Je suis la même personne que j'ai toujours été, et toi aussi.

L'expression sur le visage d'Harry était douloureuse et confuse. Draco se pencha en avant.

Ils étaient aussi proches qu'ils pouvaient l'être sans se toucher. Draco pouvait sentir le souffle d'Harry sur son visage. Son souffle était lent, mais profond. Les poils sur la nuque de Draco se dressèrent. Il se força à inspirer lentement avant de parler.

\- Tu peux traquer ces Mangemorts, ou bien tu ne le fais pas. Dans les deux cas, ça ne regarde personne. Le reste du monde va de l'avant à nouveau et tu le sais. Je peux dire que tu es malheureux. Tu sais pertinemment que tu es laissé en arrière. Weasley, Granger, Shacklebolt et tout le monde autour de toi est heureux, et tu ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent l'être après tout ce qui leur est arrivé. Tout a duré si longtemps pour toi. Tu ne connais pas les autres choix que tu peux faire dans ta vie.

Draco prit une autre inspiration, en se penchant en arrière cette fois.

\- Mais je peux t'aider maintenant.

Il tendit la main pour qu'Harry la serre.

Pendant un moment, Harry regarda la main tendue de Malfoy. Son geste témoignait de sa force, celle d'un homme indépendant et déterminé. Sa main était déployée paume vers le haut, avec l'assurance qu'elle allait être acceptée. Pas d'hésitation.

Draco ressentit le malaise d'Harry.

\- Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, Potter. Tu peux te battre dans cette bataille, mais tu te battras tout seul.

C'était la manière dont il l'avait dit, « tout seul », qui fit réagir Harry et lui ouvrit les yeux sur la noirceur et la solitude de Malfoy, si semblable à la sienne. Malfoy était seul lui aussi et coincé dans un endroit qui le rendait malheureux. Puis, dans un instant de perception clairvoyante, Harry comprit que Draco Malfoy ressentait exactement la même chose que lui. Ils n'étaient pas différents. Ils étaient pareils.

Harry s'avança et prit la main de Draco dans la sienne. Ils se serrèrent la main puis se lachèrent. Il y eut un long moment de silence dans lequel Harry ressentit une connexion inattendue, une sorte de magnétisme entre eux. Pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire, Harry se leva de nouveau et remplit leurs verres vides avec du Firewhisky.

Ils burent rapidement, tandis que le silence se prolongeait. Aucun des deux ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Aucun des deux n'aurait jamais cru que ce moment allait un jour arriver.

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

\- Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

Alors que Malfoy le fixait, Harry rit et haussa tout à coup les épaules.

\- En fait, il n'y a rien à manger ici, je viens seulement d'y penser. Mais j'ai plein de choses à boire.

\- On pourrait sortir manger chinois ou autre chose, tenta Malfoy.

\- Ouais. Ok.

Le verre d'Harry était vide. Il se leva, mais il tituba et se raccrocha à la table en quête d'un appui.

Malfoy se leva aussitôt et très vite, et sa chaise faillit tomber sous l'effet du balancement. Le bruit les fit sursauter tous les deux. Tardivement, Harry essaya avec son autre main d'empêcher la chaise de tomber. Sa main finit par atterrir sur Draco, entre son épaule et son cou.

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, incertains sur la conduite à tenir, puis sans prévenir Harry vacilla en avant. Sans réfléchir, Draco le rejoignit pour le soutenir, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la taille d'Harry.

Draco étant légèrement plus grand, Harry dut lever les yeux pour le voir correctement. Le mouvement rapprocha leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Harry cligna les yeux de confusion.

Peut-être qu'il avait bu plus que de raison et trop vite, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas regardé Malfoy correctement ces dernières années, mais une pensée étrange le traversa.

Le visage de Malfoy n'était ni sévère ni pointu comme Harry l'avait imaginé à l'origine. Mais il avait un air doux et une expression de tendresse sur le visage.

\- Nous avons probablement trop bu de whisky, dit Draco. Tu es encore un peu malade.

\- Je vais bien, Malfoy. Je me suis juste levé trop vite, le rassura Harry.

Mais ses genoux fléchirent un peu plus et Malfoy dut lui serrer la taille plus fort.

\- Tu sais, on devrait commencer à s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, dit Malfoy, ses mains chaudes et assurées contre le t-shirt d'Harry.

\- Très bien. C'est ce que font des amis, acquiesça Harry, sa main lâchant la table pour se poser sur l'autre épaule de Malfoy. Draco.

Draco sourit. La profondeur du moment était cristalline et absolue, sans la plus petite possibilité de penser qu'il allait être brisé dans la seconde par des bruits de pas sur les marches.

\- Harry ! appela une voix de femme. Nous sommes venus voir comment tu t'en sortais. On a aussi pris ton courrier en passant.

Ils réalisèrent tous les deux que c'était Hermione. Tout à coup, elle se tenait dans la cuisine avec Ron comme une fête surprise ratée.

Hermione déglutit bruyamment. Ron s'écria en cherchant sa baguette :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malfoy, bordel ? Eloigne-tes mains de lui !

Draco laissa prudemment partir Harry, le déplaçant doucement contre la table au cas où il aurait besoin de se soutenir.

\- Je vais m'en aller, lui dit-il.

Une supplication s'éleva d'Harry :

\- Ne…

Mais Draco lui tourna le dos et s'en alla avant qu'il put l'articuler. La baguette de Ron suivit prudemment Draco alors qu'il partait. Il commença à le suivre dans les escaliers, mais Harry l'arrêta.

\- Tout va bien, Ron.

Ron se retourna brusquement.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de leur expliquer.

\- Je vais faire du café.

Il ne les regarda ni l'un ni l'autre alors qu'il continuait délibérément à remplir la bouilloire d'eau et à récupérer la boîte de café sur l'étagère.

Hermione prit le café des mains d'Harry.

\- Harry, dit-elle avec inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? ajouta Ron.

Harry arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se tourna vers eux.

\- Nous étions juste en train de parler. On a bu du Firewhisky. J'ai failli tomber et il m'a aidé.

\- Es-tu bourré ?

\- Non.

Le visage de Ron était tendu d'incrédulité et de hargne.

\- Comment peux-tu le laisser entrer dans ta maison après ce qu'il a fait ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu dois nous le dire. Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé ? Harry, il l'a forcément fait, tu ne peux pas l'avoir laissé entrer, juste comme ça.

\- Je ne peux pas l'avoir laissé entrer ? le défia Harry.

Il ressentait le besoin vital de se défendre. Ils s'étaient toujours montrés protecteurs envers lui, et maintenant c'était devenu plus suffocant que jamais. Il réalisa que sa décision d'accepter l'amitié de Draco était en partie due à son envie de leur résister. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il n'avait plus besoin de leur protection. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui. il se sentait comme un adolescent en train de désobéir à ses parents.

\- Et si c'est moi qui ai décidé que Malfoy et moi devrions être amis ? Et si nous nous étions pardonnés ? Et si nous étions simplement fatigués de continuer une guerre qui s'est arrêtée il y a des années ? Ne peux-tu pas l'imaginer ?

Ron secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas imaginer ça. Ce n'est pas naturel, c'est immoral. Ce n'est pas toi, Harry.

\- Ron, murmura Hermione pour l'avertir.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Harry froidement en reprenant la boîte de café.

Il ne chercha pas à paraître conciliant. Il était en colère et il ne voulait pas se radoucir ni les rassurer ni se dissimuler. Il voulait être lui-même.

\- Et à propos de Dumbledore ? continua Ron.

\- Dumbledore est mort, dit Harry d'une voix dure.

\- Ouais, et c'est à cause de ce petit conn…

\- Draco ne l'a pas tué.

Ron fit un pas en arrière sous le choc.

\- Draco ? Depuis quand est-il devenu Draco pour toi ?

Hermione s'avança, bloquant Ron.

\- Harry, commença-t-elle avec précaution. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Malfoy et toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Nous sommes amis maintenant, je suppose.

\- QUOI ?!

Ron cria et Hermione se rapprocha plus en avant.

\- Quel genre d'amis ? demanda-t-elle, lançant un regard étrange en direction d'Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, commença Harry. C'est juste…

Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa ce qu'elle suggérait. Il se détourna d'elle, incrédule.

\- Ce n'est rien de ce genre.

\- Je suis désolée, mais la façon dont vous vous touchiez tout à l'heure…

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par lui, dit Harry précipitamment.

\- Tu as été atrocement silencieux ces derniers temps et tu n'es même pas venu à ma soirée. Est-ce que c'était à cause de Malfoy ? continua Hermione.

Harry grimaça. Il savait qu'il y avait qu'une seule façon de l'arrêter.

\- Je ne suis pas allé à ta soirée parce que je vois quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas Draco Malfoy.

\- Qui ? demandèrent Hermione et Ron d'une seule voix, leur inquiétude se transformant en curiosité.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est un genre de relation à longue distance.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non.

Harry se tourna vers la pile de lettres qu'ils avaient ramenées avec eux.

\- On s'écrit, dit-il en pointant du doigt le courrier.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil nerveux.

Harry savait ce qu'ils pensaient.

\- C'est sans danger, leur dit-il. Il vit dans mon ancien appartement. Il me transférait le courrier, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé.

\- Il doit écrire des lettres d'enfer, commenta Hermione alors qu'Harry prenait la lettre du dessus de la pile. Il avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture d'Austen.

Ron et Hermione le regardaient, perplexes, tandis qu'il ouvrait la lettre et lisait son contenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Harry sourit.

\- Nous allons finalement nous rencontrer.

oOoOoOo

\- Vous allez enfin vous rencontrer ! VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN VOUS RENCONTRER ! scanda Pansy en sautillant dans la pièce, la réponse d'Harry dans la main.

\- Putain, arrête d'ouvrir mon courrier ! C'est privé !

La voix de Draco claqua dans l'air alors qu'il lui arrachait la lettre des mains.

\- Tu ne peux rien me cacher, rétorqua Pansy.

Après un silence, elle ajouta :

\- J'ai trouvé une trace de rouge à lèvres sur une des chemises de Daniel. Je pense qu'il me trompe.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris.

\- Tu penses que je devrais le jeter à la porte ?

\- Oui répondit Draco, en ouvrant précautionneusement la lettre. Ensuite tu lui arraches les couilles, tu les agrafes sur son front et tu le pousses du dernier étage de ton immeuble.

Pansy soupira tristement, prenant une large gorgée directement à la bouteille de vin qu'ils étaient en train de partager.

\- Tu penses que ça vaut le coup ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Draco, en lisant joyeusement la lettre avant de la replier avec soin.

\- D'être en couple, répondit Pansy. Tu penses que ça vaut le coup de chercher le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Draco fit une pause dans sa recherche de papier à lettre, légèrement choqué par le ton soudain sérieux de Pansy.

\- Ne commence pas, l'avertit-il en lui prenant la bouteille de vin des mains pour prendre une gorgée. Tu ne devrais pas gaspiller plus de ton temps à penser à ce branleur.

\- Donc tu ne penses pas que ça vaut le coup d'être en couple ?

Draco réfléchit à la question, lui rendit la bouteille de vin et disparut dans sa chambre.

\- Toutes les relations valent le coup, tu dois juste trouver la bonne personne.

\- Mais si elles meurent ?

\- Nous allons tous mourir.

Quand Draco revint dans le salon, une feuille de papier et un stylo à la main. Pansy était déjà en train d'ouvrir une deuxième bouteille de vin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

\- Finis le vin, dit simplement Draco en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil et en commençant à écrire. Deviens folle. Tu es censée pleurer, crier, râler et te lamenter.

Pansy le regarda confuse.

\- Donc tu n'es pas convaincu que ça vaut le coup d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Draco ne leva pas les yeux de sa lettre, son stylo se déplaçant rapidement sur sa feuille.

\- Tu es censée souffrir.

\- Mais je souffre.

\- Bien, dit Draco en hochant la tête. Donc demain matin tu te réveilleras, tu récupéreras les morceaux brisés de ta vie, tu les assembleras de nouveau et tu deviendras une bien meilleure personne grâce à ça. Tout vaut le coup. N'importe quel branleur. N'importe quel connard. N'importe quel instant de ta vie. Tout mène quelque part.

La bouche de Pansy se tordit en un grand sourire.

\- Tu as trop lu Proust, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sourit en retour.

\- Ce qui ne nous tue pas fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

\- Et donc, penses-tu que tes années de souffrance sont derrière toi, Marcel ?

Draco soupira, posa son stylo et mit sa lettre dans une enveloppe.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

 _Mon très cher Harry,_

 _Je te rencontrerai dans le jardin demain à neuf heures. Quand tu tourneras au coin, tu me trouveras, je t'attendrai. C'est enfin le bon moment._

 _à suivre_

* * *

 **A bientôt !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si vous le souhaitez, je traduis tous vos commentaires pour l'auteur ^^**

 **Kelewan**


	7. Part 7

**10/08/15**

 **Et voilà la dernière partie de cette traduction ! Un petit chapitre tout en douceur ^^ J'espère que la fin vous plaira =)  
** **Enjoy comme ils disent !**

 **Disclaimer :** ** _Harry Potter_** **appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à** ** _Clothsofheaven_** **qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.  
La traduction de l'extrait de Persuasion vient de Wikisource.**

 ** _Note de Clothsofheaven :_** _l'histoire est basée sur (deux des films les plus cruches jamais réalisés avouons-le) 'Vous avez un message' et 'Entre deux rives', tout comme mes livres préférés de tous les temps (autre qu'Harry Potter bien sûr)_ _Le journal de Bridget Jones_ _et_ _Bridget Jones : l'âge de raison_ _, qui sont tous les deux basés sur_ _Orgueils et Préjugés_ _et_ _Persuasion_ _de Jane Austen. L'histoire contient également des phrases et des idées qui viennent de ces films et de ces livres._

 **Avertissement : slash/yaoi  
**

 **Sur ce,  
** **Bonne lecture !**

PS : Merci à K.S, « Guest » et CQFD pour vos reviews ! Merci de votre enthousiasme :) Effectivement, Clothsofheaven a mis en valeur Pansy dans cette fic, ça change ! J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos espérances :-)

* * *

« _Vous me percez le cœur ! Ne me dites pas qu'il est trop tard ! que ces précieux sentiments sont perdus pour toujours. Je m'offre à vous avec un cœur qui vous appartient encore plus que lorsque vous l'avez brisé il y a huit ans. Ne dites pas que l'homme oublie plus tôt que la femme, que son amour meurt plus vite. Je n'ai jamais aimé que vous. Je puis avoir été injuste, j'ai été faible et vindicatif, mais jamais inconstant._ »

 _\- Jane Austen, Persuasion, Chapitre XXIII_

* * *

Harry alla au travail très lentement. Il marchait les mains dans les poches et il ne se pressa pas non plus vers l'ascenseur. Il s'appuya contre la paroi du fond quand les grilles se refermèrent. L'ascenseur commença sa descente et le silence s'installa.

Il ne dura pas longtemps. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au Niveau Sept et un groupe de sorciers se faufila par la porte ouverte. Le niveau sonore augmenta et Harry se renferma dans sa bulle de silence en laissant couler le bruit au-dessus de lui.

\- Jubile autant que tu veux, Enderby, mais ce n'est pas parce que tes Flèches d'Appleby ont battu les Canons de Chudley la semaine dernière que ça veut dire qu'ils seront au rendez-vous contre les Frelons de Wimbourne demain.

\- Tu as l'air d'oublier que nos Batteurs surpassent les leurs en termes de force et d'application.

\- Oui, mais ton Attrapeur n'a pas réussi à attraper le Vif d'or dans ses cinq derniers matchs !

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le fait d'attraper le Vif d'or ne fait pas forcément gagner le match, Alconbury.

\- Je parie dix gallions que cette fois, ce sera la capture du Vif d'or qui fera gagner le match.

\- Et moi vingt !

\- Trente alors !

\- CINQUANTE !

\- PARI TENU !

Harry soupira. Il avait failli devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Il avait finalement choisi la carrière d'Auror car il se disait qu'il allait aider plus de gens. C'était une erreur stupide. Plus personne n'avait besoin de son aide. La seule personne qui avait besoin d'être sauvée était lui-même.

Le Ministère était un endroit quelconque. Il y passait beaucoup de temps, entre confusion et banalité. L'excitation et l'aventure qu'il avait connues dans le passé étaient parties depuis longtemps. Elles étaient farcies de poussières, les cartons recouverts de toiles d'araignées. Il n'avait plus le sentiment du devoir, il ne faisait plus partie de cet endroit. Il regarda sa montre. Il était neuf heures. Douze heures avant de voir Austen.

Alors que l'ascenseur atteignait le Niveau Trois, et que le groupe de sorciers en sortit, il semblait inconcevable maintenant qu'Harry ait essayé de s'intégrer et encore moins qu'il ait essayé pendant si longtemps. La détermination affluait en lui. Elle avait le goût de l'exaltation mêlée à la crainte. Il sentait l'énergie potentielle de partir d'ici surgir en lui, et il y en avait sûrement juste assez pour l'emmener loin du champ gravitationnel du Ministère. Au-delà de ça, il n'avait aucune idée.

\- _Niveau Deux, Quartier Général des Aurors._

Quand les grilles de fer forgé s'ouvrirent en grinçant au Niveau Deux, Harry resta appuyé contre le mur du fond, regardant dans le vide. Il était impatient de rencontrer Austen. Ça allait être difficile de devoir attendre la fin de la journée pour finalement voir son jardin et rencontrer son correspondant.

\- _Niveau Deux, Quartier Général des Aurors._

La froide voix féminine répéta la phrase après un court moment de silence.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un souffle d'air brusque de ses narines.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix pour le moment, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se laissa aller lentement dans le couloir familier, réfléchissant à ces mots et à la façon dont ils faisaient allusion à son désir d'un avenir différent. _Pour le moment._ Par exemple, en rien de plus que le scintillement d'un instant comme une flamme pâle, sa relation avec Draco Malfoy avait changé. Le changement lui semblait soudainement tout à fait possible, inévitable même. Il voulait changer, aussi loin que possible du Ministère.

À part les morts et la destruction, il avait vraiment aimé son boulot au début : c'était un travail intéressant et plein de challenges, ça semblait même avoir du sens de contribuer à une cause, plutôt que de se laisser aller nonchalamment.

Ils le nourrissaient, le logeaient, l'habillaient, le formaient, le disciplinaient et le payaient, et à la fin de la journée tout ce qu'il avait à leur offrir en retour était sa vie.

Rationnellement, physiquement, financièrement, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas conscience que faire quelque chose seulement pour des raisons logiques serait un piètre réconfort, et tandis qu'il avait déjà versé des dividendes, au-delà de ce qu'il avait anticipé, dans presque tous les domaines, et qu'il pourrait continuer à le faire dans un avenir prévisible, il avait finalement réalisé que certaines choses (amis, amants, mode de vie, liberté) ne pouvaient jamais être sous-estimés.

Le Ministère lui offrait une certaine situation, remarqua-t-il, mais celle-ci était très éloignée des exigences de sa propre réalité. Il était temps de faire autre chose que cette vie ordinaire, de jeter sa carrière, ses anciennes perspectives et ses vieilles ambitions. Il y avait un autre aspect à la vie, quelque chose d'excitant et d'enivrant, au-delà de son existence calme, fiable, banale.

Alors qu'il saisissait les poignées des lourdes portes en chêne qui renfermaient le Quartier Général des Aurors, il se décida à démissionner dès que possible et à aller travailler avec George, comme il lui avait demandé, au magasin de farces et attrapes.

Parfois faire les choses de la bonne façon signifie marcher loin et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Il allait marcher droit jusqu'à Finch et rendre son badge. Il ne voulait pas gâcher un jour de plus. Plus on passe de temps à penser à une meilleure façon de vivre sa vie, moins on en a pour la vivre.

Il ouvrit les portes et se précipita en avant, seulement pour foncer tout droit dans un mur de bois. Il recula étourdi, saisissant son front à cause la douleur et clignant des yeux de surprise.

Quand sa vision se rétablit de nouveau, il haleta sous le choc. Devant lui se tenait une clôture bleue pale, avec des fleurs de couleurs orange, jaune et rouge qui passaient par-dessus.

Lentement, il poussa le portail, respirant l'odeur inimitable des fleurs. Instantanément, le bruit lui éclata au visage. Il y avait des Aurors partout, courant et criant dans tous les sens. Finch était au milieu de tout ça, balançant ses mains avec brusquerie et aboyant des ordres. Harry fit un pas arrière, stupéfait, regardant la scène se révéler devant lui.

Il y avait un grand sapin avec un hamac suspendu dans ses branches à l'endroit où le bureau de Perpetua était sensé être. De l'herbe couvrait le plancher et grimpait le long des murs, recouvrant les photographies des Mangemorts recherchés. Les fleurs et les plantes avaient remplacé tous les bureaux et le mobilier.

C'était son jardin, son monde parfait, et alors qu'il restait immobile à l'admirer, les gens du Ministère essayaient farouchement et sans relâche de l'enlever. On aurait dit que Finch avait appelé à la rescousse le plus de personnes possible pour aider.

Alors qu'il regardait de plus près, Harry pouvait voir Ron et Hermione parmi eux. Ron avait l'air confus et Hermione frustrée. Elle pointa sa baguette sur un buisson de roses à proximité et murmura un sort.

Certains sorciers faisaient la même chose qu'Hermione, alors que d'autres, frustrés et impatients au-delà du raisonnable, avaient laissé tomber leurs baguettes et étaient en train d'enlever le feuillage à la main.

\- Malfoy !

Harry sursauta alors que Finch hurlait.

\- Arrêtez d'être planté là et faites quelque chose !

Harry suivit le regard coléreux de Finch et vit Draco assis sur une petite souche d'arbre, souriant en direction d'Harry.

Le souffle d'Harry se hacha, sa poitrine se resserra et son cœur commença à battre la chamade.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il étudia rapidement le sol autour de lui, remarquant un chemin de gravier, à peine visible à travers les couches d'herbe épaisse. Ses yeux suivirent le chemin alors qu'il s'incurvait et s'arrêtait juste devant la souche où Draco était assis.

 _Je te rencontrerai dans le jardin demain à neuf heures. Quand tu tourneras au coin, tu me trouveras, je t'attendrai._ _C'est enfin le bon moment._

Les souvenirs des quelques derniers mois se rappelèrent à son esprit dans une parfaite clarté. Il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé. Ça s'était fait par étapes, si minuscules qu'elles en paraissaient négligeables, jusqu'à ce que le seuil de l'intolérance fut dépassé de loin, et que rien ne pourrait les ramener en arrière l'un et l'autre.

Les pieds d'Harry avancèrent d'eux-mêmes. Son souffle commença à trembler dès le premier pas. Draco se leva alors qu'Harry le rejoignait.

\- Salut, dit Harry nerveusement.

\- Salut.

La voix de Draco était chaude et rauque, avec une pointe de nervosité également. Elle fit frissonner Harry.

Harry avait l'air fasciné.

\- C'était toi.

\- Ouais, répondit Draco. Tu peux me dire d'aller me faire voir si tu veux.

Il parla différemment de la fois précédente sur le seuil du Square Grimmauld. Il souriait, les yeux brillants.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Harry plein d'admiration. Ils n'arrivent même pas à le détruire.

Harry se souvint du marécage de Fred et George. Le jardin semblait contenir la même puissante magie, seulement elle était plus parlante pour Harry, car elle était faite pour lui.

\- Tu me l'as donné, dit Draco simplement. Je voulais te le rendre. Tu en as besoin.

Le cœur d'Harry recommençait à battre vite à présent. Il pouvait sentir son pouls dans ses poignets, dans sa gorge, dans sa poitrine. Tout son corps vibrait de concert.

\- C'est tout ce que tu veux ?

\- Non.

Draco fit un pas en avant. Il leva les deux mains, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. Il se rapprocha encore plus, puis s'arrêta. Les lèvres d'Harry frémirent.

C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu. Même dans ses rêves les plus dingues, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Draco Malfoy en ferait partie, mais le moment était trop parfait pour faire une autre supposition. Harry désirait le changement, et s'engager dans une relation amoureuse avec Draco Malfoy était le changement le plus complexe, terrifiant, magnifique et complètement fou de tous.

Il laissa les lèvres de Draco rencontrer les siennes, fermement mais doucement. Au début, ils se touchèrent à peine, ils se goûtèrent juste. Puis ils s'attardèrent un moment, gardant la douceur du baiser.

Harry enroula ses mains autour des bras de Draco. Ils étaient musclés, des muscles durs et fermes auxquels il ne penserait que beaucoup plus tard. Toute sa pensée était focalisée sur la bouche de Draco. Il était à peine en train de l'embrasser, mais le choc de l'impact lui avait presque coupé le souffle.

Au fur et à mesure, Draco approfondissait le baiser. Les doigts d'Harry se resserraient désespérément sur les bras de Draco. Sa bouche balaya celle d'Harry, puis revint s'appuyer avec plus force. Sa langue se faufila légèrement vers la sienne. Il touchait uniquement les cheveux d'Harry, bien que tout son corps l'attirait. Chaque parcelle de plaisir lui venait de sa bouche uniquement. La douceur, la douce pression légère comme une plume qui lui enflammaient les sens. C'était parfait.

Harry savait ce qu'était la faim – la faim de nourriture, d'aventure, d'amour, d'un homme – mais il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce besoin brut et douloureux depuis des années. Il voulait le goût de Draco, seulement le goût de Draco. Il était à la fois doux et âcre.

Quand le baiser s'arrêta, ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, enlacés. Harry garda les yeux fermés. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, être étreint, juste étreint. La poitrine de Draco était ferme contre la sienne, ses bras étaient forts autour de son cou. Il savait qu'il l'enlaçait comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry voulait être fragile.

Le bruit de la pièce semblait lointain, mais allant et venant dans son esprit, il pensa qu'il pouvait entendre le contrepoint des voix de Ron et d'Hermione qui l'appelaient.

Le moment fut finalement rompu par Finch marchant droit vers eux et criant.

\- POTTER ! MALFOY ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ, BORDEL ?!

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux, choqués, mais imperturbables.

\- Si vous deux, vous ne commencez pas à aider comme les autres, je vous vire !

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et sourirent, avant de se tourner vers Finch.

\- Je déteste utiliser des clichés surfaits, monsieur, dit Draco avec un sourire narquois. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous virer, car nous démissionnons.

Finch ignora Draco d'un air menaçant et d'un geste du poignet. Il se tourna vers Harry.

Harry eut un sourire narquois à son tour.

\- Je suis avec Draco, Finch. Si rester ici signifie travailler à moins de dix mètres de vous, franchement, je préfère essuyer le cul de Mondingus Fletcher toute la journée.

Harry et Draco quittèrent le Ministère en riant. Ils riaient toujours sur le chemin menant au Square Grimmauld, pour récupérer les affaires d'Harry et les remmener de nouveau dans son appartement.

La chambre d'Harry était sombre quand ils y entrèrent. Harry chercha sa baguette, mais Draco l'arrêta.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il tâtonna pour défaire la ceinture d'Harry, puis laissa tomber leurs chemises sur le sol.

Harry frissonna. L'air était froid sur ses épaules. Draco le repoussa doucement sur le lit. Son toucher était à la fois étranger et familier.

Il embrassa Harry.

\- Je peux te toucher comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comme ça aussi. Oh oui.

Draco bougea ses mains, trouvant que la peau d'Harry était encore plus musclée que la sienne, tout en restant très douce, et semblant être assez douce pour se fondre sous ses doigts. Son odeur était virile et complexe, et si séduisante que Draco voulait enfouir son visage dans son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- J'aime les trucs habituels.

\- Ça ?

\- Oui.

Harry grogna. La main de Draco était sur lui. Sa bouche se déplaça sur le visage du brun, de ses paupières à sa gorge.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, laissant leurs corps parler à leur place. Les draps s'étaient enroulés autour d'eux et ils les repoussèrent pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- As-tu quelque chose que je peux utiliser ? Dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit ?

Harry rigola sauvagement.

\- Non, je n'ai rien. Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose.

Durant les années ayant suivi la guerre, il avait eu un ou deux rendez-vous, suivis de légers flirts. Quelques vagues possibilités qu'il avait repoussées. Mais il ne pouvait se rappeler rien de tel, cette connexion instantanée, ce besoin impératif de l'autre. Cette urgence.

\- Pas de souci. Je connais un sort. Ça te va ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ok. Maintenant. Ici. Et _là_. Et…

Harry sourit, prenant Draco dans ses bras, écartant les jambes pour les enrouler autour de lui. C'était incroyable, la comédie et la brutalité et la tendresse de tout ça. Maintenant, il était libéré, redevenant facilement un amphibien après un long séjour sur la terre sèche.

\- Draco. Oh, Draco. Attends. Non. Oui, oh. _Ah_.

Draco l'embrassa légèrement sur le front.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry, penaud.

\- Tout va bien. Tu seras prêt pour un nouveau round dans une minute.

\- J'avais oublié. Voilà ce qu'on fait quand on a vingt ans. À ton tour maintenant.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Si, c'est un ordre. Avec les mains ou la bouche ? Ou bien on peut le faire ensemble. Donne-moi ta main, ici, comme ça. Comme ça ?

\- Oh. Oui. Harry. Juste comme ça.

Une fois qu'ils avaient commencé, ils le comprenaient maintenant, il n'y aurait pas de fin. Ils s'entraînaient mutuellement sur et dans et autour et sous l'autre. Leur journée se prolongea dans la nuit, les minutes défilant à toute vitesse.

\- Encore.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Tout de suite. Immédiatement.

\- Ok. Là. Et là. Tourne-toi. Mets le coussin comme ça. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je me sens offert, répondit Harry. Mis à nu. Rien à cacher.

\- Bien. Moi aussi.

oOoOoOo

\- Je suis fourbu.

\- Oui. On l'a trop fait.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras plutôt.

\- Je te tiens. Es-tu fatigué ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.

\- Moi non plus. C'est comme se découvrir un sixième sens. Non, six nouveaux sens.

\- Je suis fatigué, mais je ne veux pas dormir.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir. Ferme les yeux.

Harry se coucha sur le côté alors que Draco se lovait derrière lui le long de la courbe de son dos et de ses genoux. Il sentit la chaleur innocente de son souffle lent et profond contre son cou.

\- Je me demande s'ils ont compris comment enlever le jardin maintenant.

Harry sentit la bouche de Draco bouger contre sa peau. Il souriait.

\- Ils ne seront pas capables de l'enlever, pas pendant un moment en tout cas.

oOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Harry s'était confortablement installé dans l'appartement de Darcy Street avec Draco, plusieurs gros paquets provenant du Ministère arrivèrent avec la mention « _Retour à l'expéditeur_ » écrit en gras à l'encre noire.

Harry ouvrit l'un des cartons et s'esclaffa.

\- Draco, ils ont finalement compris comment faire.

Les cartons étaient remplis de fleurs, d'herbes et de branches d'arbres.

Le blond apparut derrière Harry, et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

\- Non, ils n'ont rien compris, dit-il simplement. J'ai fait en sorte que le sort ne dure qu'une semaine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils gardent le jardin pour toujours. Il est à toi.

\- À toi et à moi, le corrigea Harry.

\- Oui, sourit Draco. À toi et à moi.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette histoire !  
Merci à vous pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir :-J**

 **Si vous souhaitez me mettre un petit mot, je les transmets à l'auteur !**

 **A bientôt !  
Kelewan**


End file.
